


Heda's Handmaiden

by The102



Series: Heda's Handmaiden [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Panic Attacks, Sex on horseback, Smut, Spanking, no mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The102/pseuds/The102
Summary: It's basically an excuse for A/B/O smut with some plot on the side.
Relationships: Anya/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Indra
Series: Heda's Handmaiden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174007
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive” Lexa states matter of fact. “You’re the one who sent them there to kill us” Clarke replies in kind. Anya walks up behind her and knocks into her knees causing them to buckle. “Kneel before Heda, Clarke of the Sky.” The look Clarke throws Anya doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone. It’s part defiance, part smoldering? Lexa can’t help but wonder what might cause this skai goufa to send that look her way. She is intrigued to say the least. And she can feel her pants start to tighten. “I hear from my fos that you are interested in an alliance.” Clarke’s eyebrow quirks at the unfamiliar word yet remains silent. “What is in it for my people?” Lexa asks. Clarke begins to stutter, unsure of herself at first. Then she begins a litany of things her people could offer, medicine, technology, knowledge… Lexa interrupts her, she doesn’t really care what Clarke is saying, she is entirely too focused on the pulsing in her pants and the way Clarke’s mouth moves as she speaks. “And what if I require something a little more, personal” “Like what?” Clarke replies somewhat indignantly. She receives a fierce smack to the back of her head. “Mind your tone with Heda!” She hears from beside her. Indra interrupts from her place to the side of Heda’s throne, “Heda, ai beg yu, teik ai frag em op.” “Indra!” Lexa warns casting her eyes to the side to meet Indra’s. Indra reluctantly backs down. She knows when to hold her tongue and this, it seems, is one of those times. 

Lexa turns her attention back to her fos questioningly and quirks an eyebrow. They seem to have a silent conversation that has Clarke wondering what there might be between them. She notices they both wear mating marks, could they be each others? She takes a moment to try and take in their scents. She’s too used to the smell of metal from the ark to suss out the differences on the ground, they can be almost overwhelming. An alpha/alpha mating is unheard of on the Ark. They had strict guidelines about who could mate and with whom. 

On the Ark, Alphas are superior, they have all the power and make all the rules. Betas are above omegas, just barely and only because they do not have heats that turn alphas into rutting animals. It is the omegas fault that the alphas have ruts and it is the omegas duty to service them at will. And while Clarke is an omega, she was too young and protected by her parents to have been called into service. She did have eyes though and knew more than she let on. On the ground, Omegas were treasured and rare. More and more betas were being born than omegas and that they are a dying breed made them even more valued.

She was brought back to the present by the clearing of a throat and a nudge from Anya. “I’m sorry what?” Clarke asks having completely missed whatever had been said. Lexa answered her, “I asked you a question.” Clarke looks slightly sheepish hoping she hasn’t just earned another knock to her head when she answers, “I’m sorry, I missed it. Will you please repeat it?” Lexa tilts her head slightly at the change in demeanor. She asks again more soft than before, “I said, you are an unmated omega, what if I want you?” Clarke gasped at her forwardness and the suggestion. She immediately started panicking. Her breath quickened and vision got spotty. She was back on the Ark, reliving a nightmare she had witnessed when she had snuck out one night. She leaned forward onto her hands not even noticing the bite of the rocks in the dirt. She cannot hear anything other than her own breathing and the screams that haunted her for weeks. She flinches when a hand reaches her back and falls over to her side gasping for air. Lexa, Anya, and Indra share a look of concern. Anya reaches out again trying to offer some comfort, unsure of exactly what to do. Lexa comes over remembering her own panic attacks shortly after she became Heda. She pulls Clarke into a seated position and motions for Anya to sit behind her to hold her up. Lexa gently cups Clarke’s face as she coos at her to focus. Indra takes in the entire scene thinking to herself how weak these skai goufas are. At the same time she is endeared by seeing this softer side of Heda, she is concerned for how quickly Lexa seems to be taken by the omega. 

Slowly Clarke is returning to herself, she can tell someone is holding her up and relaxes slightly in the comfort she feels. Next, she notices Heda, no, wait, this is too soft for Heda, she notices the girl, the alpha in front of her. What’s her name she wonders as she feels the hands upon her cheeks. Her hearing starts to come back and she hears Lexa calling her name and asking her to come back to her. Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and places it on her chest and takes an exaggeratedly deep inhale. Clarke copies her without even realizing it. After a few more minutes of this Clarke has come back to herself and realizes it’s Anya behind her soothingly rubbing up and down her arms. 

Lexa and Anya share a knowing look, they are done for with this omega and they know it. Lexa turns to Indra and quietly tells her to bring some water for Clarke and then to get them all food. Indra gives a curt nod and does as she’s told. Lexa takes the cup from Indra and brings it to Clarke’s lips. Clarke drinks slowly until she’s had her fill. Anya reaches around and gently wipes away the drip of water left on her chin. Once Indra is gone to arrange for their meal, Lexa and Anya help Clarke over to the table. A handmaiden brings in their food. Clarke is only vaguely aware that she is topless and in a very short skirt. The alphas notice Clarke staring. The Heda mask slips into place as the food is placed on the table. She explains to Clarke that not all can be warriors or crafters, some are more gifted in other ways. Clarke, while still somewhat out of it from her panic attack can only nod and stare. As soon as the handmaiden is gone, it is Lexa that is looking at her again. Clarke is stifled at how gentle the Commander can be and how she catches the alphas looking lovingly at each other when they think no one is watching. After a few bites of food and more water, Clarke looks absolutely worn out. She needs a nap. Lexa and Anya simply lead Clarke to their bed with promises that she will not be disturbed while she rests.

Clarke finds herself sitting on the side of a bed covered in furs while Anya is knelt before her removing her boots. An alpha kneeling, this is new. She tries to convince Anya she can do it herself and that an alpha need not help her, Anya merely shoos Clarke’s hands a words away and finishes her task. “Rest Clarke, we’ll be waiting when you wake,” Clarke lays down and doesn’t notice she snuggles a little further into the furs feeling comforted by the scent of the two mated alphas. Her mind is too close to sleep to think on it further.

While she naps, Lexa and Anya step into the outer chamber of the tent. The tent in Lexa’s pants does not go unnoticed by either alpha. Anya quirks an eyebrow, ready to tease her Heda when Lexa beats her to it. “Nope. You do not get to tease me when your pants look even tighter than mine.” Anya’s only response is to lean in and kiss the smirk right off Lexa’s lips. Their kiss turns more heated and soon tongues are battling for dominance and hands begin roaming. “Lexaaaaa” Anya drawls softly feeling Lexa palm the hardness of her dick. Anya’s hands make their way around to Lexa’s ass and hoist her onto the table where they were just eating. Lexa’s hands move to undo the ties to Anya’s pants and when they fall open, Anya’s hard and standing proud, “Going commando does not mean you are commander in bed, Anya” she teases. Anya rolls her eyes and her only response is tweak Lexa’s nipple hard which illicits a moan deep in the back of Lexa’s throat. Before Lexa’s hand moves to Anya’s shaft to start stroking, Anya’s hands reach and pull Lexa’s shirt off, unwinding the bindings before the shirt even hits the floor. “We must be quiet” she mutters into Lexa’s mouth. Lexa only hums in response as she kisses her deeper.

Lexa sets a brutal pace stroking Anya as Anya’s hands are unfastening Lexa’s pants. Quicker than she realizes lost in their kiss, Lexa’s pants and undershorts are down near her knees and her own straining shaft pulses in Anya’s graze. Lexa whimpers as Anya teases and then reaches down to her cup her balls. The need has been building in them since they first laid eyes on the sky girl and they are taking advantage of this moment together to release some of their tension. They had been looking for an omega to balance their strongheadedness, they did not anticipate the strongheadedness of the blonde being such a turn on. Lexa quickly breaks the kiss and spins around bending Anya over the table. She smears some of her precum onto Anya’s started before pushing in. Anya gasps at the sudden intrusion and feels her elbows buckle has her chest falls onto the table. Lexa runs her hand soothingly up and down Anya’s still clothed back. She ruts into her slowly at first allowing Anya to adjust to her size after the abrupt entrance. Anya moans and Lexa shushes her. 

Lexa speeds up her thrusting causing Anya to rut into nothing, almost uncomfortably, yet she doesn’t even have it in her to reach down to stroke her own cock. Anya can tell this is one of those times where she’ll come from the anal penetration alone. She’s so worked up, she doesn’t care that Lexa can do this to her. After a bit more thrusting and a few more grunts, Lexa explodes into Anya’s ass causing both of them to groan too loudly. Lexa is too far gone to notice and continues her assault on Anya’s ass as she continues to spill her seed into her lover. At the feel of Lexa cumming in her ass, Anya spurts her own seed into the air only to land on the floor below. “Such a pity to waste such a treat Anya” Lexa playfully scolds. Anya can only hum in response, too spent to move. They lay like that, Anya bent over the table and Lexa bent over Anya’s back while they come back to themselves fully. It is while they are there that they hear a shuffling coming from the curtain that separates the Heda’s private quarters from the rest of her tent.

Clarke awoke with a start, unaware of her surroundings. As she takes a deep inhale, she realizes where she is. She chides herself for finding such comfort in the mated alphas. She shouldn’t find their scent so alluring but she does. As she sits up, she notices a different scent in the air, one of arousal. She gets to her feet as she hears a loud groan coming from the other room. She is concerned so she makes her way to the furs that separate the areas. What she sees catches her off guard as she sees Lexa rutting into Anya without abandon and Anya bent over the table right where she had been sitting earlier. As they come she bites her knuckle to keep the moan from escaping her lips. After Anya comes and Lexa teases her, Clarke knows she should not be intruding on such an intimate moment between two loves, the Heda no less. She tries to quietly back up into the sleeping chamber. She doesn’t realize she left the curtain open and bumps into a chest on the ground she hadn’t noticed before. She stills hoping the shuffling of catching her balance goes unnoticed. It did not. She is suddenly met with two pairs of eyes and a smirk. Clarke darts back to the bed to grab her boots hastily. She struggles with the shoelaces as her hands tremble as much from what she saw as from being caught watching. 

Lexa pulls out hastily and tucks her semi-hard cock into her pants as she looks frantically for her shirt and bidding. Anya stands up smirk still firmly planted on her lips as she looks to Lexa who has found her shirt and is almost finished getting dressed. She smugly saunters over to Lexa whom she can see is already going back into Heda mode as she calls it. She places her hands on her hips and spins her around so Lexa is facing her. Lexa looks displeased and growls at Anya’s smirk that has been growing since being caught by the sky girl. With her semi soft cock still sticking out of her pants, she moves in to kiss Lexa who puts and palm on her chest haltingly. “No” she states not quite coldly. “Put that thing back in your pants and wipe that smug smirk off your face, General.” Anya knows not to tease further at the use of her title. Anya does as she’s told and they question whether to seek out the omega or to wait for her. They don’t have to wonder long as Clarke hastily makes her way to the tent flap. “Wait” Lexa calls softly. Clarke almost doesn’t hear and it has her stopping in her tracks. Lexa hesitantly approaches, “Clarke” she says timidly causing Clarke to tilt her head to the side. “Did Heda, Commander of the 12 clans just sound timid?” she thinks to herself. Clarke doesn’t turn around as she feels more than hears the alphas as they finish closing the distance. “We should talk” Lexa continues. 

Anya steps in front of the omega, hoping to stop her yet not blocking her way. As a wave of fresh air hits her nose, she realizes the tent smells heavily of sex and aroused pheromones. “How about we take a walk” she offers and gestures to allow Clarke to exit first. The three step out of the tent and Clarke sighs in relief at the fresh air. Lexa’s Heda mask slips back in to place as she walks regally beside Anya and Clarke. The three wander around the camp and find their way to the stables. It’s getting late in the day and the alphas can see the uneasiness in Clarke. “Please, allow us to accompany you back to your camp” Lexa offers. Clarke nods in agreement. They hadn’t spoken much as they wandered the camp. Lexa motions for some guards to follow. When they are out of earshot, Anya finally speaks, “We are sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. We find your scent alluring and let our alphas get the better of ourselves. We were so worried when you panicked and should not have fucked while you were sleeping so closely. Will you forgive us?” 

Clarke is so taken aback at the softness and the apology from the alpha that she stops suddenly causing the alphas to almost continue on without her, had she not been the sole focus of their attention. They stop too and share a worried look. “What is wrong skai prisa?” “Y-you, you apologized” she stutters. “Sha, we were in the wrong” Anya replies. “Alphas don’t apologize, especially to omegas. I should be apologizing to you.” At the quizzical look on their faces, Clarke slumps. “What do you mean you should be apologizing to us, you did nothing wrong. And of course we would apologize what does your being an omega have to do with it?” Lexa questions. Clarke notices they are approaching Camp Jaha and she turns to her escorts. “I’m really tired, it’s been a long day. Thank you for walking me back and for allowing me to rest. I’m sorry about my panic attack and walking in on you. If I caused your arousal, I’m sorry for that too, please don’t punish me” she rushes the last part out looking at the ground. She feels fingers under her chin pushing her head up. It comes up reluctantly however her eyes remain fixed on a point on the ground. “Look at us, please” she hears. She looks up to see both alphas eyeing her cautiously. “You have no need to apologize and since you are so tired, perhaps we can discuss all of this tomorrow. I will have guards waiting to escort you back to camp when you are ready to continue.” As she spoke, Lexa became Heda and it was like watching a mask slip over her face as she turned to business. Clarke nods her assent and continues along into Camp Jaha.

“Clarke!” She hears as she is rushed from the side and taken into a bear hug. “We were so worried when you didn’t come back sooner, are you ok?” Octavia asks worriedly. She doesn’t notice the observant eyes of the alphas before they turn and head back to their own tent. Clarke nods and brushes Octavia aside saying she is tired and wants to go to bed. Clarke wakes in the morning with an uncomfortable feeling. She has to continue her talks with Heda or, Lexa, as she had heard Anya call her. She secretly hopes Anya will be there too, she feels safe with her. Well, maybe with both of them but she can’t quite tell about the Commander. As promised, as she makes her way out of the gates, two guards are waiting to escort her back to Heda. When she approaches the tent, she is not stopped by the guards on duty so she hesitantly enters. Lexa and Anya are sitting at the table and images from yesterday flood her mind as wetness floods her pants.

The alphas look up when they hear her enter and, is that surprise on their faces? “You came back.” Anya speaks first. “Well, yes, you told me to” Clarke replies. They tilt their heads at this wondering what happened to the defiance they saw yesterday. “Have you eaten? Please, join us” Heda says. Clarke hesitantly approaches the table. “About yesterday” Lexa begins. Clarke squirms a little in her seat. Ever since her panic attach, she has felt more like that little omega on the Ark than a leader of her people. Being on the ground forced her to take control after Bellamy bungled everything and she hadn’t felt more alive in this position of power. She liked it. She always hated knowing where her place was on the Ark and every cell in her being fought against her designation. She had verbalized this a few times but her parents had warned her against voicing these thoughts aloud, never knowing who might be listening. 

The three settle into an almost companionable silence as Anya fills a plate for the skai prisa. “Clarke” she starts and pauses as she looks to Lexa for permission to continue. With a brief nod, Anya begins again. “Clarke, if you are comfortable, will you please tell us what happened yesterday? Why you had a panic attack?” “Well, I…” Clarke starts then stops unsure of where to begin. She decides to start with objective information, facts about the Ark. “On the Ark, people are viewed as presentation first. Each presentation has a place in the hierarchy with alphas at the top and omegas at the bottom. Literally and figuratively,” she says not quite under her breath. With a confused look from the alphas she continues. “Alphas have all the power, make all the rules, and punish betas and omegas according to how they see fit. Most of the council and the Chancellor see omegas as the fault of all their problems. If an omega smells too nice, they are punished. If an alpha takes a liking to an omega, the omega has no say. Once you turn 18, your rights are forfeit from your parents to your mate if you are omega or beta. Betas have a little more freedom to choose since they do not have heats and cannot cause ruts.” The alphas blanch at this last statement. “Cau…cause ruts?” Anya questions unsure if she heard correctly. “Yes, when an omega goes into heat, it can trigger ruts in alphas and that is punishable by law. The severity of it depends on the harmed alpha,” she responds as if it’s the most obvious thing. 

The alphas are fuming and their fumes are noticeable. Clarke starts trying not to breathe so deeply as to not be overwhelmed. It doesn’t work well. She starts coughing and the alphas immediately realize their error and dial back their scents with apologies. “Clarke,” Lexa begins cautiously. “Heats and ruts are natural biological cycles that happen to all alphas and omegas without influence from others. If you lock all of the Ark alphas up together without the ability to see or smell an omega, they will all enter rut eventually. It is no more controllable than the weather.” Clarke cannot believe her ears. Everything Lexa just said goes against everything she has ever been taught about her station. She looks unbelieving at them. If they weren’t so angered by this new information, they would find the look of disbelief cute. “Clarke,” Anya begins this time, just has hesitantly as Lexa had. During bouts of love making the previous night, they had discussed Clarke. They had wondered if she had ever been harmed by anyone. “Clarke, has, has anyone ever hurt you?” Anya works hard to keep the protectiveness she feels for the skai goufa from her tone. Clarke shakes her head in response. She opens her mouth to tell about her memories and simply looks more like a fish out of water as she closes it again. She shakes her head and tells them about how she snuck out one night and happened upon an omega being punished for her heat. The Alphas snarl and stink up the tent as her story goes on. By the end, Clarke’s voice is so quiet they almost cannot hear her. Once they realize their reaction is having an effect on their omega, she settle back. Wait, their omega? The look at each other knowingly, share a nod and silently agree, this skai goufa is indeed, their omega. If only she wants to be. 

They continue to talk about the ways of the Ark and Clarke’s time in the sky as the mood and pheromones lessen. Lexa knows she must explain bits of yesterday and she is now hesitant to do so with all she has just learned. She begins anyway, “Clarke, when I told you yesterday about wanting you, I did mean some of what you assumed. I am attracted to you, we are attracted to you. I do want you in my bed and in my life, only if it is something you want to. On the ground, everyone except Heda chooses their role. Everyone, regardless of designation. We treasure omegas and it is against Coalition law to do anything to an omega without their consent. The punishment is death by a thousand cuts.” Clarke startles with how easily Lexa discusses such a gruesome death. “The handmaiden you saw enter the tent yesterday, wearing only a skirt, she chose to be a handmaiden for herself. She trained as a seken just as any other seken would train for their duty. She serves willingly. The skirt and lack of shirt are an indication to everyone else just how willing she is. You will see other handmaidens who are far more dressed and reserved. They do things like wash clothes, braid hair, bring meals. The ones dressed like Niylah are willing to do all those things as well as be used for the pleasure of another whilst receiving pleasure herself. Those who choose this role may change their mind and how they serve at any time. While they are somewhat viewed as sexual slaves, they are not treated as such. When someone makes as advance, they choose whether to pursue it or not. I, no, we would like you to give yourself to us in exchange for your people’s lives. You would be expected to serve us in all ways while being equal to us. We would never take advantage of you.” Lexa stops not sure how to continue. She sees the look of hesitation on Clarke’s face. “Ai prisa,” Anya interjects, “What my mate is so ineloquently saying is that we would like to politically make you our “slave” in name only. You would appear to everyone on the outside as just that while the three of us would know you hold our hearts.” Now Clarke really is confused. “Hol, hold your hearts? We just met yesterday.” “Yes,” Anya agrees, “and the very moment we saw you, we knew we are meant to be yours.” “Don’t you mean it the other way around?” Clarke questions. “No, ai prisa,” Lexa continues this time, “we already belong to you, if you will have us and want, we would like you to be ours also.” 

Clarke is taken aback. She is having a hard time understanding everything. First, omegas aren’t at fault? Second, consent matters? Holy shit she thinks, this is a lot. “I need some time to think this over.” “We understand it is a lot to take in. Will you allow us to walk you back to your camp again?” Anya asks. “You will have until sunrise tomorrow to give us your answer. We realize the pressure a deadline puts on you, we also have to answer to the Coalition who want to wipe out all of your people. This will be political in name only, as a way to forge an alliance, we already love you.” Clarke is shaken as she stands to leave their tent. She needs to find Raven and Octavia. Octavia has been learning a lot about these people since coming to the ground. Maybe she can help her make sense of it all. 

The three stand and make their way to back to Clarke’s people. Clarke’s mind is reeling the entire time. Anya and Lexa share hesitant glances hoping they didn’t push too far too fast. The pressure from the Coalition looming above and their love for their skai prisa has them moving faster than they would like. They do not want her to die and this is the only way they can think to save her. Clarke enters her camp after agreeing she will have an answer by sunrise. She immediately makes her way to Raven’s hut and finds Octavia there as well. They take one look at her and know something is up. They all sit on the bed Raven has commandeered for her hut to talk. Clarke explains how station does not matter except for how the grounders elevate omegas. She explains that everyone picks the work they do, including serving sexually. She also blushes as she told them about walking in on the pair of alphas yesterday and how sex does not seem to be such a big deal. She finishes with their offer of her “servitude” for everyone else’s lives. Raven and Octavia know Clarke has already decided to put their people above herself as she always does. With that in mind, they ask her how she feels about all of it. Clarke admits hesitantly that her wolf stirred when she met the alphas and how wet she became watching them fuck. She gets teased for that last bit.

Before the sun can even set, Clarke finds herself being drawn back toward the Commander and her General. She is nervous about how it will all work and knows she must tell her Mom and the Council about this deal before she can make her way back to them. Steeling herself, she goes to the council room to meet with them all. She explains how designations work on the ground and how everyone chooses their paths. She explains that she will trade herself for them. They explode in an uproar, calling her names, telling her exactly what they think of her choice. She has no choice in their minds, she shouldn’t even have been allowed to enter into talks with them. They make threats of war. She finally just leaves as they are so worked up, they don’t even notice.

She is so shaken when she leaves she is surprised how her immediate thought is of her alphas. Hers? Already? Her mind is whirling as she makes her way back to the Commanders tent without even realizing it. She is let in without hesitation on the guards part. She looks around and sees the outer area empty and she hears noises coming from the bed chamber. She makes her way back there about to announce herself when Anya walks out from behind the curtain. “Ai prisa” she exclaims. This has Lexa rushing out as well, noting the concern in her mate’s tone. “What is wrong ai prisa?” she asks. Clarke unceremoniously collapses on the bench at the table and they rush to her side. She explains how the council got so worked up about her pretending she is their leader and that she has no control over her life. How she was surprised she made it all the way here without being arrested. This has here alphas fuming once again and as soon as they notice how worked up they are, they sheepishly apologize and dial back their scents. 

Lexa arranges for a cot to be set up in her sleeping quarters for Clarke so she can sleep there without worry. She is so tired from refusing to submit to the Ark alphas that she doesn’t hesitate to accept the offer. When she wakes, it is the next morning and she knows she has to give Lexa and Anya an answer. She wants to believe them and is willing to risk it. It can’t be worse than being an Ark omega. When she leaves the sleeping area, she joins Anya and Lexa at the table. “Yes,” she says simply. The alphas look at her questioningly. “I’ll do it.” She continues, “I’ll be your handmaiden.” The alphas cannot hide their excitement at the news, they half expected her to fight with them. They question her to make sure she is sure and Lexa calls for a guard to alert the generals and send for the leaders of the 12 clans at once. There will be a ceremony in one week’s time. There is much to arrange.

The alphas are off in a flash to begin the preparations leaving a stunned omega to her thoughts and her breakfast. She is fitted for a new skirt. It is pleated and reminds her of school uniforms in old movies and tv shows she saw on the Ark as a kid. She was going to ask about underwear and decided against it. This is her life now and she will accept it as it comes. This is was her choice. It would have been a hard choice if her wolf had not pulled her so hard to the alphas. 

She is told her new clothes would be ready the next day and that she could wear it in the tent to get used to it, if she wanted. Since she would be serving the Commander and her General, and the official ceremony would be in a week’s time, she would not be a traditional seken and had to learn quickly where things were and how to get things, and what things they liked to eat. They explained to her that she would fetch their meals and other things they needed but would spend most of her time with them, at their side. She would travel with them when they traveled and would not be advanced upon by others as she was theirs. It is nightfall and the alphas have finally returned to their tent after seeing to their responsibilities. They seemed quieter than normal and Clarke could tell there was something they weren’t telling her.

“We need to talk about the ceremony.” Lexa stated matter of factly. She was hesitant as to the skai prisa’s reaction. She knew the skai people viewed nudity and sex as shameful things. “Since you are to be ours, there are things you will be expected to do. Publicly.” “What things?” Clarke asks nervously. “Submit.” Anya replies. “Submit how exactly” Clarke asks. “Sexually.” Lexa states. Clarke is surprised and very unsure. The alphas rush to reassure her that it is for show only and they will go over everything first and she will not be required to do anything she doesn’t want to. Clarke is also surprised at how wet she is at the prospect of public sex. “Okay” she replies. The alphas exchange a look surprised at how quickly she agreed. When they look at her quizzically, she blushes. With some further questioning, she admits quietly that it might kind of sort of maybe could be a turn on. 

Clarke sleeps on her cot again in the Heda’s tent. She doesn’t ask and they do not question her. It is an unspoken acceptance that she is already theirs. She wakes in a cold sweat with her alphas kneeling beside her. She had a nightmare and she is shaken. They comfort her and she falls back asleep with Anya behind her and Lexa seated on the ground with her head resting on Clarke’s cot, holding her hand. This is the last night she sleeps on the cot. The next day brings her new clothes and news of the ambassadors beginning to arrive. As Clarke pays more attention around the camp, she notices other handmaidens in different states of dress. She notices how well they are treated and begins to relax a little more. She wears her skirt in the evenings to get used to its feel against her skin. She has been told she need not wear it until the ceremony and she says she wants to. She only does this after everyone has been dismissed for the day. She wears her shirt without her bra and notices that ditching the bra may be one of her best decisions yet. 

The next day, Heda and the General tell Clarke to pack her sketch book, they had noted her drawing on scraps of paper and got it for her, and her skirt. That they were going out to do some training. This is how she finds herself sat upon a horse sitting in front of Anya. Anya hesitantly slides her arms around the omega and grabs for the reigns. They and Heda leave camp for a favorite spot with only trusted guards in tow. The waterfall is beautiful and takes Clarke’s breath away. She is gently helped from the horse and asked to change into her skirt. She is nervous as she does so with the alpha’s backs turned to her for some semblance of privacy. She is reassured that only their most trusted guards are with them and they will not remember a thing, Heda has decreed it. She giggles at this and is thankful for the levity.

Hesitantly, she tells her alphas they can turn around. She notices two distinct tents, about waist high, as they take her in. As her alphas approach her, she feels her nerves falling away as she takes in their beauty. They look at her as if she were the sun and the moon. Lexa goes to her horse to retrieve a blanket as Anya sets about arranging lunch. They tell her in private, they too will serve her. She can’t believe there really are alphas so kind and giving. After a meal, they move to the lake to swim and bathe. With the ceremony fast approaching, this will be their last opportunity to bathe and spend time together. Clarke is hesitant as she does not know how to swim. She is surprised at how not nervous she is to be naked around her stunning alphas. They all strip and wade into the water until Clarke stops, having been assured that they would stay close and she did not need to go deeper than she was comfortable. 

After wading in the water a bit, the alphas begin washing each other as they have hundreds of time. Clarke is staring unabashedly and they notice. They encourage her to spin and dunk her hair in the water so they can wash it for her. Some training she thinks to herself, perhaps she is training them. She cannot help the moan that escapes as they gently wash her hair and massage her scalp. One her hair is clean, they look to her for permission before they begin washing her body. Clarke has never felt so calm and safe and seems to have left her prudish Ark ways behind. They all take turns washing each other and the touches turn more sensual. A lingering touch just under her boob is what breaks the string holding her back and she rushes forward to kiss Lexa. Their kiss is feverish, Clarke can no longer contain her want for the alphas. Anya had moved behind her and she feels her move in closer and start to place kisses to her neck. She cannot help the moan that escapes into her kiss. Lexa swipes her tongue across Clarke’s lower lip and she grants entrance into her mouth immediately. Now it’s Lexa’s turn to moan. Clarke feels Anya’s hand on her hips, roaming her body, the kisses to her neck have moved down her back. She feels herself being hoisted up by Anya and instinctually wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist. 

The kissing and wandering hands continues and Clarke has never felt so amazing. The alphas seem to worship her body and all she can do is hold on for dear life. Lexa’s hands travel to her ass to hold her up and she feels cool air hit her skin as she is carried out of the water and back to the fur laid out on the ground. Lexa gently lays Clarke on her back and Clarke reluctantly untangles her legs from around Lexa’s waist. She stares up into eyes so dark with lust she can barely see any green. She feels Anya lay down next to them and turns her gaze towards her. They begin kissing just as fervently as she had with Lexa. Clarke and Anya are so lost in their kissing that they do not notice the loving gaze from Lexa who watches on while slowly stroking her cock with one hand while the other holds her hovering above Clarke, having not moved very far when Clarke’s attention turned to Anya. 

Clarke feels Lexa’s cock brush ever so lightly against her stomach and tenses, unaware of how close Lexa had been hovering. She turns her attention to Lexa who is about to apologize. Lexa’s words catch in her throat as Clarke reaches up to tentatively touch her. Anya distracts them both by leaning up and kissing Lexa. Clarke once again stares in awe. Unbelieving that she gets to have the two most powerful, most gentle alphas on the ground. How did she get so lucky? She is brought back to the moment by her alphas moans. Lexa is no longer stroking her own cock, Anya has swatted her hand away and is leaning down to take her lover in her mouth. Clarke’s breath hitches as the sight. Anya is sucking Lexa off as Lexa hovers above her. Lexa feels so good the arm supporting her begins to quake. Clarke takes note and maneuvers so Lexa settles in her lap on her side. Anya never breaking contact. Lexa turns her head so she is kissing Clarke again. The stretch is a little far without Clarke lifting her own head to meet Lexa’s mouth so Lexa turns her attention to Clarke’s breasts. 

Lexa loves Clarke’s boobs and can’t believe she’s the one who gets to ravish them. Sure, Anya has great boobs, they just aren’t quite Clarke’s. Lexa is swirling her tongue around Clarke’s hardening nipple and moves her hand that isn’t trapped under her to graze along Clarkes side, loving the feel of her softness. Anya has grown painfully hard and while she enjoys sucking off the Commander, she needs more. She lets go of Lexa’s cock with a loud pop drawing Clarke and Lexa’s attention to her. Now that she is no longer blissed out, Clarke realizes Lexa’s shoulder is quite uncomfortably mashing into her belly. She shifts a little and when Lexa notices, she lifts off her. While Clarke catches her breath, Anya and Lexa begin kissing again while stroking each other. Clarke moans at the sight. The two still and turn their hooded gazes upon Clarke questioningly. 

Realizing they should have talked before they got started, Lexa and Anya move to sit facing Clarke, their cocks swaying as they move and bulging from their laps once settled. Clarke is enamored and cannot take her eyes off of them, except to stare at the other one. She is slightly concerned how she will be able to take them, she wants to, she knows it will be her duty soon. Maybe this is what they meant by training. “Ai prisa,” Anya begins, “we should have spoken before things got so far.” Clarke is still so amazed at how they take her into consideration. During the ceremony, you will be expected to submit to us, we brought you here today to help ease you into what will be expected of you.” Clarke feels like they are skipping parts. At her confused look, Lexa cuts in, “You will be expected to have sex with us in front of the ambassadors, my generals, and whomever else attends the ceremony. Your people will be expected to be in attendance although you tell us who to allow in, we want you to be as comfortable as possible.” Clarke’s heart skips a few beats and she can only nod, not trusting her voice. “We will not be allowed to be seen as weak or gentle with you. It will be rough and we are sorry. We will be as gentle as we can get away with.” Clarke looks scared now. She feels calmer when Anya and Lexa both put comforting hands on her thighs. She had sat up when they did to be at eye level with them. “With your permission, we would like to enter you now, or today, so you can get somewhat used to how we feel so when the time comes, it will be less painful.” Clarke again nods slightly.

“Ai prisa,” can you use your words and tell us what you think?” “I,” she begins and stops. “I’m nervous. I’ve never,” she stops again nervously looking at the ground between her alphas. “I’ve never done this before.” To her surprise, her alphas do not preen, they look at her with love and ask her how they can make her more comfortable. Clarke has no idea. “May we continue and when the time comes that you want one of us to enter you, we will?” Lexa asks. “And we’ll stop if it’s too much,” Anya adds quickly. Clarke nods in agreement and asks tentatively, “Can I watch for a bit?” Lexa and Anya say yes in unison and turn their attention back to each other and begin kissing again. The angle is awkward with them both sitting cross legged. Anya leans back and Lexa follows, their cocks brush against each other as they unfold their legs and Lexa settles on top of Anya. Clarke stares in lust as she watches the two of them kissing and rubbing their cocks together. Anya’s hands travel down to Lexa’s ass and grab hold while Lexa moves one of her hands to Anya’s breast to knead it not so gently. “I need more” Lexa moans into Anya’s mouth and Anya lifts her hips in reply. 

Lexa’s hand leaves Anya’s boob to line herself up with Anya’s ass. She enters Anya much slower this time and relishes in how tight she feels. “You feel so good around me Ahn. You take me so well.” Anya moans at the praise and spreads her legs more in response. After a few slow thrusts, Lexa picks up her pace and instead of returning her hand to Anya’s breast, she reaches to stroke Anya’s cock. It twitches in her hand and she smirks into their kiss. Lexa begins rutting into Anya quickly, almost brutally as she nears her peak. Their kiss turns sloppy and is abandoned all together as Lexa finally comes in Anya’s ass. “Come for me General” she commands as she continues releasing her seed. Anya falls over the edge at the command and revels in the feeling of Lexa’s cum inside her and her own on their bellies. Lexa slowly pulls out and Anya whimpers at the loss. Lexa flips her over and doesn’t give her time to reply as she enters her again. She sets a hard pace from the beginning and all Anya can do is moan in delight. It doesn’t take long until Anya reaches for her own cock and begins stroking it. She startles when she feels another hand join hers although she can already feel both of Lexa’s on her hips. She turns her head to see a shy smile on her skai prisa and glances down to see their hands working in tandem to bring her to release. It doesn’t take long with Clarke helping as she gently brushes over the tip and gathers some of the slick there as lube. 

Anya comes undone when she sees Clarke hesitantly move her own hand to her mouth for a taste. Clarke moans in delight finding Anya’s taste better than she expected. The moan has Lexa spilling in Anya’s ass once more. Anya collapses and Lexa tumbles with her still sheathed within her General’s ass. While the two alphas take a moment to recover, Clarke is on edge after watching such a show of dominance mixed with love. She moves to kiss Anya and then Lexa as she dismounts from Anya’s ass. Lexa lays Clarke back down on her back and continues the kiss, only to break it to kiss down her neck and to her collar bone where she sucks and bites and soothes with her tongue. She then moves her mouth down to Clarkes breasts and begins her assault anew. Fondling one with her tongue and the other with her hand. Soon though, her hand is replaced by another mouth as the alphas worship Clarke’s tits. Clarke feels their mouths and their hands roaming all over. Lexa’s hand nears her cunt and Lexa looks at her for permission. Clarke gives a nod and Lexa gently enters her with one finger. She begins thrusting with a slow and gentle pace and soon, Clarke is begging for more. Lexa inserts a second finger and Clarke finds the stretch as blissful as it is painful. The stinging subsides and she is left with feeling full. As Lexa continues thrusting in and out, Anya has taken her mouth from Clarke’s tit and has worked her way up to Clarke’s mouth. They kiss hungrily. Lexa can feel the clenching of Clarke’s walls and knows she is close. Anya’s hand find Clarke’s clit and it doesn’t take more than a few swipes before she is coming undone. She comes hard and has never felt anything so powerful or wonderful. She is panting and so blissed out she cannot gather her thoughts.

Anya and Lexa share a concerned look hoping they didn’t break their skai omega. After she comes down and rejoins reality, she looks at them with what can only be interpreted as hunger for more. “That was amazing” she exclaims. They chuckle at her enthusiasm. “If that’s what being your handmaiden feels like, I would have started sooner. They lay together for a while and eat some more when someone’s stomach gives a rumble. They begin kissing again and getting worked up. Anya defers to Lexa as her alpha and Lexa asks Clarke if she can enter her with her cock this time. Clarke nods in assent and Lexa waits for a verbal confirmation. It comes in the form of Clarke pleading with her. “Please, Lexa, please, I want to feel you inside me.” Lexa doesn’t hesitate. She lines her cock up at Clarke’s entrance and pushes forward slightly. Clarke hisses in anticipation and Lexa stops. “Please, keep going, I’m nervous about your size, just be slow.” Lexa begins moving forward once more and Clarke feels stretched like she has never known before. Anya takes to distracting her by rubbing her clit. It helps and soon, Lexa’s head pops in. Clarke groans at the feeling and nods for Lexa to continue. As Lexa eases in a little more and then back out again and again, Clarke finds Anya’s mouth and in a desperate fashion. She reaches up to put a hand on Anya’s hip and runs her hands along the straining muscles of Anya’s fit stomach. She ventures further south until she has her fist snuggly around Anya’s cock again. She starts pumping with in time with Lexa’s thrusts. Lexa is still gently thrusting going further into Clarke each time. She moans to Anya, “Gods, she feels so good. She is so tight Anya, wait until you feel her.” Clarke wonders if maybe she has a praise kink because she turns to goo at Lexa’s words. With one last thrust, Lexa is seated all the way inside Clarke. She groans in satisfaction at the feeling. “I can’t wait until your heat comes and I can knot you.” Lexa says getting ahead of herself. Clarke freezes at the words and then settles knowing her alphas love her and would never do anything she doesn’t want them to. And she thinks she already wants them to knot her. Lexa begins thrusting again when she feels Clarke settle and continue her stroking of Anya’s dripping cock. 

Clarke knows this is fast and many new things at once and her wolf is so settled, it doesn’t bother her one bit. Anya she hums into their kiss, “I want to taste you.” Clarke says and Anya shutters at the thought of feeling her cock inside Clarke’s mouth. Anya looks at her in permission before moving to settle herself on Clarke’s face. Clarke mutters a, “Please Anya” she almost pleads. Anya settles above Clarke and Lexa stills as Anya enters Clarke’s mouth slowly. “Hhmmm” they hear from their blonde omega as she relaxes her jaw. The alphas, knowing this is all new and a lot for Clarke, take it upon themselves to do all the work for her. As Lexa thrusts in, Anya pulls out, and as Anya thrusts in, Lexa pulls out. They continue their push and pull into their omega as gently as they can. Once she settles into their rhythm, Clarke urges them on for more. Her alphas gladly comply and increase their speed. Anya throws her head back at how good it feels to be inside her omega’s mouth. She catches Lexa’s eye and turns her head for a heated kiss. Clarke moans around Anya’s cock causing her to twitch inside her mouth at the sight of the two alphas kissing like that. Clarke cannot quite take Anya to her hilt and Anya doesn’t push. 

The alphas break their kiss for much needed air and Anya is relieved to not have her head turned so far. Looking down at Clarke with love in her eyes, she praises their omega. “Ai prisa, your mouth feels so good. You are taking my cock so well. You are such a good girl.” The omega tried to smile at the praise and feels pride swell in her chest. She hums around Anya’s cock causing her hips to stutter at the vibrations. With the confidence from Anya’s praise, she reaches a tentative hand up to cup Anya’s balls. Anya almost falls forward at the contact, amazed at how good she feels right now. “Oh prisa” she moans. Clarke takes that as permission to continue so she gently squeezes in time with the thrusts. Anya cannot hang on much longer and she moves to pull out so she does not cum in her prisa’s mouth. Clarke tightens her hold on Anya’s balls and uses her other hand to reach around and push on Anya’s ass to keep her in place. “I… I… you…” Anya cannot form complete thoughts and Clarke understands what she is saying. She looks longingly into Anya’s eyes and continues to squeeze her balls and run her other hand over Anya’s ass to assure her she is ok and wants to do this. “If she is ok, let her” Lexa offers gently behind them. She has been enamored watching her two loves in such an intimate act. She slows her thrusts to allow Clarke to focus her attention on Anya and the nod of Clarke’s head, she cums in her omega’s mouth. She cannot believe she is given such an honor and as spurt after spurt hits the back of Clarke’s throat, Clarke coaxes her gently down. Clarke is unable to swallow it all and appreciates when Anya pulls out. Anya gently wipes Clarke’s face and turns to offer Lexa her fingers. Clarke groans at the sight of Lexa sucking Anya’s cum from her face off Anya’s fingers. When Anya moves off Clarke, Lexa begins anew with her thrusts and Clarke is very much enjoying it. Lexa wants Clarke to cum before her so she reaches down to stroke Clarke’s clit. Clarke cannot believe how amazing that feels. Masturbating on the Ark was strictly forbidden and while it could not necessarily be regulated, it didn’t happen often and Clarke had no idea she could feel so amazing. She cums not long after Lexa began rubbing her clit as she thrusted into her. Lexa stares in amazement as she watches Clarke flutter and clench around her dick. Anya decides to help Lexa out and reaches around behind Lexa and presses a finger into her ass. That is all it takes for Lexa to cum, hurtling over the edge with Clarke. 

Clarke is spent after such activities and doesn’t know if she is up for another round until she sees her alphas making out again. Their dicks are soft and their kisses slow and languid. Watching them turns her on. A lot. She moans as she watches them and reaches hesitantly to both their cocks. They smile into their kiss as Clarke strokes them to hard. “I want to feel Anya this time,” she says shyly. The alphas break their kiss and look adoringly at their prisa. “As you wish” is Anya’s response. "Do you wish to ride me or for me to take you from behind?” “I don’t know, what do you think” the skai prisa asks her alphas. “How about you ride me and if you don’t like it, we’ll try something different” Anya offers. Clarke nods in agreement and Anya moves to lay on her back. Lexa helps Clarke settle over Anya’s now rock hard cock. She slides down slowly and Anya groans in delight at the feeling. “Sha” Anya agrees, “you are right Lexa, she feels amazing.” As Clarke sinks all the way down on to Anya, she takes a moment to adjust to feeling full in this position. Lexa and Anya are both big yet they feel entirely different to her. Lexa settles in behind Clarke and runs her hands over Clarke’s breasts as she begins moving up and down. It doesn’t take long for Clarke to find a rhythm that feels good to them both. Anya’s hands make their way to Clarke’s hips and hold on while Clarke lifts herself up and down on her shaft. Clarke moans and leans back into Lexa who is happy to take her weight and help her move. Lexa moves one of her hands down to Clarke’s clit to increase her pleasure. “Mmhm” she moans, “I really like it when you do that, Lex.” She didn’t notice the nickname, her alphas did and grinned at each other. Lexa continues to rub tiny circles on Clarke’s clit and she rides Anya. Anya takes in the sight of her love and her omega above her and has never felt so content. Soon, Clarke increases her speed and she tips forward with one hand on Anya’s chest to hold herself up. The new angle feels incredible and they are both coming shortly after. 

Clarke falls all the way onto Anya’s chest with Anya still sheathed inside her. She thinks she has found heaven and it is actually on earth in the arms of these two alphas. She chuckles to herself thinking how cheesy that sounds and yet, she still thinks it true. The sun begins setting and the alphas make sure their omega has had plenty to eat. They tell her more about the ceremony. Lexa tells her she will have to submit to being spanked by each ambassador as well as her for punishment before the alliance can begin. Clarke hesitantly nods her head, unsure of what to expect. It will be to cement the alliance with her submission and service and will extend an invitation to all Skaikru who wish to leave the oppressive ways of the Ark to come live in TonDC. Clarke tells her alphas she wishes to have her Mom (even though that’s embarrassing) and Kane as they are the most levelheaded, from the Council, Octavia and Raven for sure and any others who aren’t Council alphas who wish to be present. When it is time to ride back, Clarke rides with Lexa this time and Clarke remembers they had been surrounded by guards all day. She blushes at the thought and decides if she can forget about their presence today, all she needs to focus on is her alphas during the ceremony and she will be fine.

When they return to camp, Clarke sees a small raised platform being built as well as many hunters returning with food for the feast after. Titus had arrived while they were gone, much to the alphas dismay. He is insistent that Heda is making a mistake. Heda dismisses him immediately. As they enter the tent, they all head to the bed chamber and climb into bed. Clarke snuggles in to her alphas and is fast asleep. The alphas talk quietly about the day and their omega before falling asleep also. When Clarke awakes the next morning, it is to quiet arguments on the other side of the curtain. As she enters the other room, she sees Titus and Lexa in a heated argument. Anya, who is standing off to the side, trying to mind her place looks like she is ready to behead the fleimkepa. “She will do no such thing!” She hears Lexa shout at the bald man. “Heda, I beg you to reconsider, you will look weak to the coalition if you do not collar her.” At this news, Clarke gasps in shock. Her alphas had mentioned no such thing and she had not seen a collar on anyone else. They all turn to see her standing there looking confused. “Weak to the coalition or weak to you?” Lexa asks. Titus blanches at this. “I have too long listened to your nonsense about love being weakness and ‘to be Heda is to be alone.’ We went through this nonsense when I mated Anya and I will not do it again. You will mind your place or find a new one.” Anya meanwhile has made her way to Clarke and offers open arms for Clarke to fall in to. Clarke doesn’t hesitate and Anya soothes her with gentle circles rubbed into her back. She glares at Titus over Clarke’s head that is tucked under her chin. “BANTS!” Lexa shouts and Titus looks like he is about to argue. Lexa is about to call for guards to remove him when he finally bows and leaves. Lexa hurriedly makes her way over to her loves and wraps her arms around them both standing in front of Anya to engulf their omega. “Sshhh” she coos into Clarke’s ear. Clarke breaks from the hug and looks questioningly to her alphas. “Collar?” She asks with a bit of defiance in her tone. It makes her alphas smile with pride to hear it. 

“It is customary for Heda’s closest handmaiden to wear a collar. You haven’t seen anyone wearing one because I have not ever had such a servant.” Lexa answers her. “You will not be forced to wear a collar Clarke,” she reassures. “Will it make you look weak if I do not?” Clarke asks curiously. “I do not care what the coalition or Titus thinks about my strength, loving Anya, you, and my people is my strength.” Lexa replies. “You didn’t answer my question, Lex.” At Lexa’s grin, she turns her question to Anya. “Will it?” She insists. “Having you in a collar is a show of strength, some may take you not wearing one as a sign of weakness on Heda’s part. Like she doesn’t have you under her full control.” While Clarke does not like the idea of being controlled, she understands what Anya means. She turns her attention back to Lexa, “I’ll do it. I’ll wear a collar for you. In public. And maybe sometimes in private too,” She says with a wink. “Are you sure? Lexa asks. She gets a nod of approval from Clarke as her answer. “Then I shall have one made of the finest, softest leather.” With that, Lexa turns and exits the tent to have it made.

Clarke turns to Anya again, “Is this alliance a bad idea? I don’t want my people to die. I don’t want Lexa to look weak to her people either.” Anya doesn’t know how to reply. It is Indra who answers the question. They hadn’t noticed her enter the tent. “Heda is the greatest Heda to have ever served. She has created the coalition, introduced a lasting peace, and made changes to our way of life with laws of consent and respect. It did not always used to be as it is now, skai goufa, and Heda has sacrificed much to get us here. She will continue to what is best for her people, which will soon include your people. And she will do it without regard to the thoughts of others who prefer to complain.” “Thank you Indra, while not exactly the answer I was hoping for, I appreciate your insight.” She looks to Anya for her thoughts. “Heda will do what Heda will do. No one decides anything for her” was her reply.

When Lexa enters the tent again and sees Indra she asks, “Indra, did you need something?” “Actually, I came to speak with Clarke.” At this Lexa gestures to the table for them all to sit. Once seated, Indra turns her attention to the skai girl. “I want to ask about your friend, Octavia.” This surprises Clarke. “What about her?” She asks in reply. “Do you think she is too headstrong to be a warrior seken as well as handmaiden?” Lexa and Anya share a smirk and Clarke looks confused. “Why do you ask me instead of her?” “With this alliance being formed and being so new, it could help matters of Heda’s strength if her General also takes one of you to serve.” Clarke considers this. “Can we ask her to come here and I will talk with her? I’m not going back to the Ark after what happened last time I was there.” “Sure, I’ll send a messenger now.” Lexa stands to arrange for a warrior to fetch Octavia. Clarke can’t help but push, “You didn’t exactly answer my question, Indra. Why ask me first?” “Because we both know how stubborn and obstinate she can be and if this is going to happen, it needs to be done well. I do not want her flying off the handle and making enemies with her mouth. She has asked me repeatedly to take her as a seken and train her. If she will agree to also be a handmaiden, I will agree to be her fos, in everything as your alphas are to you.” Clarke nods understanding where Indra is coming from. Indra continues, “Having her serve as a handmaiden, while an honorable role, will show more willing submission from your people to learn our ways. If other sky people are interested also, it could help normalize this possible new role into your culture.” Clarke scoffs at the idea and Indra and Anya are now the ones looking confused. “Sorry, alphas of the Ark will think being a handmaiden is exactly where non-alphas should be, on our knees begging to be knotted.” This angers the two alphas and Lexa is concerned, having heard the tail end of the conversation.

“As part of the alliance, I will no longer allow such behavior. All omegas and betas and even other alphas who disagree will be welcome as full members of my coalition. Those that perpetuate it will suffer Coalition consequences.” Anya smirks at Clarke who quirks an eyebrow. “Heda will do what Heda will do.” Clarke grins feeling maybe love for these new alphas in her life. She thanks all the gods that may exist that she is so lucky to have them. “Octavia will be here shortly” Lexa says to Clarke. Indra makes to leave the tent and Clarke calls to her, “I’ll send Octavia to you after I talk with her.” Indra nods and makes her exit. “Ai prisa,” Lexa asks, do you wish to speak with Octavia alone?” Clarke thinks a moment. Maybe we could speak in the bed chamber while you and Anya stay out here in case she has any questions I can’t answer?” “Sha prisa, we will be happy to.”

Octavia arrives shortly after unsure of why she is there. She was only told that Clarke wishes to speak with her. She is led into Heda’s tent and sees the her friend with her two alphas. Clarke stands to great her in a hug and gestures to the bed chamber so they can talk alone. Octavia is still both unsure and relieved as Clarke leads the way. They settle on the bed and Octavia raises an eyebrow in question as she asks, “What am I doing here Clarke? This better not be some kinky ass shit you are trying to get me into.” Clarke can only grin. “I have a proposition for you. Well, Indra does actually. Octavia perks up at hearing Indra’s name. She has been drawn to the older alpha since she met her. “She said you have been asking her to take you as her seken.” Octavia nods at this, “Have you seen her train??? She’s a goddess with a sword.” Clarke wonders which sword she means. “Well, you have seen people around this camp in various forms of dress?” Octavia nods, she has wondered. “They are handmaidens, they serve willingly and their states of dress or undress rather indicate what services they are willing to offer.” Octavia’s eyes go wide with the news. “This is how I am securing the alliance. At the ceremony tomorrow, I will submit to Heda and the General sexually to show my submission as their handmaiden. This will cement the alliance and save our people.” Octavia initially balks at the idea which is why Indra wanted help with this conversation. Before she can get worked up, Clarke places a calming hand on Octavia’s arm and looks at her pleadingly to remain calm. Octavia relents, Clarke is one of the few that have this ability with her. 

Octavia nods that Clarke can continue, they both know Octavia has a million questions and is holding them in. Clarke is impressed as this is new. “Indra has agreed to take you as a seken if you agree to be her handmaiden.” Clarke blurts it out almost too quickly for Octavia to catch. At Octavia’s silence, Clarke continues, “She asked me for help because the alliance is tenuous at best and she didn’t trust you would keep your smart comments to yourself.” “Octavia nods in agreement and asks, “What kind of handmaiden would I be?” “The same kind as me, one who submits sexually. Beyond that, whatever she wants, with your agreement. That is something you would work out together. I am submitting to Heda and Anya because I want to. No one can be forced into this role or forced to do anything they aren’t willing to. Consent actually means something to these people and while you are giving her your service, she will train you in return. I have heard it is actually quite natural for warrior sekens to also be handmaiden to their fos, once they are of age. You would train as any other seken as a warrior and service her needs as you both agree.” “Would I have to submit publicly like you?” “I’m not sure, I have asked Anya and Lexa to stay close by in case you have questions I cannot answer. Is it ok if I get them?” Octavia agrees and Clarke sticks her head out of the curtain and gestures her alphas join them. When they get there, Octavia looks nervous so Clarke asks instead. “Octavia wants to know if she agrees, would she have to submit publicly as I will.” Lexa and Anya gently sit down next to the girls and Lexa answers, “No Octavia, not unless you want to. Clarke’s public submission is because I am Heda and her service is in exchange for this alliance. It is common for people starting out as handmaidens to do so to get something in return. In the old world, people worked for money to buy what they need. Here, we trade in all kinds of service.

Octavia thinks for a bit and asks if she can talk to Clarke alone again. The alphas nod and leave the bed chamber leaving the two omegas to continue their conversation. Octavia turns her concern to Clarke, “Are you sure you want to do this?” Clarke can only grin and she shakes her head in affirmation. She goes on to tell her about the day they had by the waterfall. After a bit of catching up, Octavia asks to speak with Indra. Lexa sends for her and when she arrives, they go back to Indra’s tent to talk. Octavia says she will do it and wants to know what kinds of things the alpha will want of her. Because of Octavia’s tendency towards backtalk and pushback, Indra asks for complete submission in all areas of her life. Octavia thinks that sounds nice, to not have to worry about anything. They make their agreement and let Heda know to announce it at the ceremony to help with the alliance and let other Arkers know they can train as sekens also. They decide to wait for Octavia to begin her training until after the ceremony as to not take attention away from Heda and the alliance.


	2. Chapter 2

It is the day of the ceremony and the camp is bustling with activity. The ambassadors or clan leaders have all arrived with their guests and Arkers are being brought over also. Clarke wakes alone and finds a note waiting for her with breakfast from her alphas letting her know handmaidens would be by to help her get ready and if she wanted Octavia and Raven there while she gets ready to let one know and they will get them. Clarke hasn’t worn her skirt since the day by the waterfall and when she sees it laid out for her, she remembers that day fondly. She hadn’t even worn it for that long as she spent most of that day naked. Clarke wonders if she’ll miss pants and shirts as she eats. When she is almost finished, the handmaidens arrive. They carry warmed water to give her a wipe down. Clarke insists she can wipe herself down and then remembers she will be the one doing this for her alphas soon and be much less dressed when she does. She agrees to allow them to carry on with their tasks, not wanting to disappoint anyone on this important day. 

They wipe her skin and braid her hair. It doesn’t take much to get her ready. When they are finished, they help her into her skirt and leave her to wait. It isn’t long until Indra comes for her telling her it is time. She hasn’t felt the oppression or fear she felt on the Ark since has agreed to being a handmaiden. She also hasn’t been around very many people and the people she has seen have treated her well. She follows Indra out of the tent and onto the platform where everyone is waiting. She has been told she will be expected to kneel between her alphas chairs so she does just that. She hears gasps from the Arkers who were unaware of what exactly was happening today. She feels slightly nervous until she feels Lexa brush up against her as she stands. 

“We are here today for justice and to cement an alliance with the Sky People.” She speaks in English so the Arkers can understand her. She lays out the details of the punishment and alliance, many in the crowd nod their agreement, some of the sky alphas balk at the parts about betas and omegas having a say in their lives. When she gets to the part explaining that Clark of the Sky has given herself willingly in service to her Heda and General, the grounders applaud the Commander and the sky people are stunned. Clarke is called forth and asked to kneel before Heda. Anya has joined them, standing next to Lexa. “Clarke, do you willing submit yourself to accept punishment on behalf of your people for their crimes? “Yes.” “Very well then, you will receive two stikes from each clan, one from their leader or ambassador and the other from their general. Then, you will receive 2 from Heda. Rise and grab your ankles.” Clarke does as she’s told and feels her skirt fall over her back. She hopes she isn’t knocked over by the blows. She has her feet spread a little to help with that. 

As the leaders and their generals are called forth, Clarke is a little nervous. She knows some clans hate her people more so than others and this will be the only way for them to sate their anger. Lexa had warned her it could be brutal. The Trishana are called first. Their leader seems a gentle sort although their general is a brute of warrior. She receives her spanks without a sound. They hurt and much to her surprise, turned her on. Next is the Azgeda. The Ice Queen actually made the trip, she couldn’t wait to brutalize the poor sky omega and put her in her place. She thought the Heda was going easy on her. She delivers her blow where Clarkes thigh meets her ass and Clarke stumbles forward a bit. She has to release her ankles to land on her hands. The Azgeda General gives her a moment to regain her posture before he smacks her square on the ass. The punishment continues as they make their way through the list of clans. Some spankings hurt, others are soft, and mostly, they make her wetter as her punishment continues. By the time the Delfikru take their turn, she is dripping down her thighs and there is puddle of wet underneath her pussy. The last is Trikru and it is Indra and Quint who are charged with exacting their revenge. Indra delivers a spank that has Clarke gasping, her legs had been a little further spread since she almost fell over and Indra hits her right between her cheeks. Indra’s middle finger brushes Clarkes asshole and everyone can see exactly what she thinks about that as more wetness drips to the platform below. Quint is angry and while Heda did not want to give him this task, Indra had taken the Trikru leader position and she could not assign Anya as the General for fear they would think she was going to easy or that Anya would have to be too rough to prove she wasn’t. That left the task to Quint. Quint struts up behind the omega and prepares to land his blow where she is already the reddest hoping it will hurt worse. He smacks her as hard as he can with an open hand and she almost tumbles over again. Heda works hard to keep her features neutral at this. 

It is Heda’s turn and she stares at Clarke’s bright red ass and feels herself harden just a little bit more. She shares a knowing look with her General before she takes her place behind the omega. She decides to take Indra’s approach seeing how it affecting her omega and hits Clarke twice in quick succession right on her asshole. Clarke squeaks with the pain and pleasure of it as she drips even more. Indra steps forward and declares, “People of the Coalition, today we have had our justice. Now, we will seal the alliance. She turns to address Clarke who has been instructed to kneel before her Heda and General again. “Clarke of the Sky, do you willingly give yourself to Heda and General Anya?” Indra is asking the question, suddenly this feels a bit like a wedding. “Yes” she states clearly and without hesitation. “Do you do this for an alliance for your people?” “Yes” she answers again. “Do you willingly submit yourself now to these alphas for all to see?” “Yes.” Part of the crowd in quite unhappy with these questions. She is a disgrace to the ways of the Ark and some do not like it. She crawls over to the furs that have been laid out and stays on all fours with her back arched as she has been instructed. Anya defers to Heda who unties her pants as she approaches the omega. Clarke’s skirt is short enough that the alphas and all who are on the stage for that matter can see just how wet Clarke is already. Seeing Clarke as she approached the stage had her hardening and seeing Clarke and Anya’s reactions to her punishment has her even harder. Heda fishes out her hard cock and strokes it as she approaches her sky omega.

Once she settles behind Clarke, Lexa lifts the skirt over Clarke’s back and enters her in one hard thrust. Clarke gasps at the intrusion and the brutal pace set from the beginning. It feels good once she has a chance to get used to the feeling and soon she feels a hard smack on her ass. That was unexpected and she yelps. Lexa continues her thrusting, watching her dick enter and leave her skai prisa wishing she could be more gentle and yet loving the feel of her tight omega. She spanks Clarke again and Clarke is slightly embarrassed at how much wetter it makes her. She isn’t given a chance to think too much on it as Lexa continues to pound into her. Her arms begin to shake and soon, her elbows are collapsing and she finds herself ass up, face down on the fur. Lexa has a strong grip on her hips and is subtly rubbing soothing circles into her skin there. Or at least, she hopes they are soothing. Lexa must put on a show and hold out before cumming, her prowess must not be questioned. She continues to fuck into her omega and land spanks on her bare ass knowing Clarke will enjoy it. Clarke cums quicker than either expected her to, she is turned on by the humiliation of submitting so publicly and the spanking. Gods, she loved the sting that came with the spanking. She hopes she can get more of those. Before she knows it, she is cumming again and again, she isn’t sure how long she will last under Heda’s grueling pace. She’s not sure she cares. After what seems like forever, Lexa finally allows herself to fall over the edge and cums inside her omega. The omega preens at the feeling of the explosion inside her. Once Heda pulls out, she collapses all the way down onto the furs. 

Anya is approaching the pair as Lexa is tucking her still semi hard cock back into her pants. She briefly considers leaving on display for all to see. Anya tuts at the omega and pulls on her hips until she is back on all fours. Comments from Ark alphas about the omega being where she belongs angers Lexa and she gestures to a guard to track down who said it. Anya does not have to stroke herself to hardness. Watching her mate and her omega made her hard before Clarke’s first climax. Anya has no difficulty entering Clarke considering how any times she came and with Heda’s seed inside her. Just as Lexa did the General enters her with one hard thrust and sets a very fast pace. She too spanks Clarke and feels how she clenches around her cock buried so deep inside. She smirks and thinks she will definitely be doing that more often. She spanks Clarke some more and finally has to stop so she doesn’t cum too soon. Clarke has already cum since she entered her and is back on her face with her pretty little ass in the air. Anya has thoughts about what it would be like to take her in the ass. As she moves her finger over to the omega’s starburst, Clarke cums violently. The spasms around her cock have Anya cumming in no time as well. They will definitely be exploring Clarke’s ass in the very near future. After Anya pulls out and tucks herself back in her pants, Indra decrees the alliance sealed and hands Heda a very fine collar to go around Clarke’s neck. The grounders make no reference to the collar as they see it as part of Clarke’s place as Heda’s handmaiden. The alpha Arkers who disagree with Heda begin barking and talking about how Clarke is a bitch and now she knows it. As Heda makes her way over to where Clarke is almost passed out from coming so much, she nods to Anya to help their prisa back to her knees. It cannot appear too gentle though so Anya calls for her to kneel before her Commander while gently toeing her calf. 

Clarke kneels before Lexa and Anya moves her hair out of the way. The collar settles around her neck and is very soft. Clarke finds it comforting that all know she is Heda’s and they cannot touch her. Once the collar is in place, the crowd is dismissed. Clarke is ushered back to her tent while her alphas receive clasps on the back for their achievements. As soon as the feast begins, Clarke is taken back out to her alphas. She sits in a chair to Anya’s right and fills her plate after she serves her alphas. Once Clarke settles into her chair, she realizes she will have difficulty sitting, she squirms more than she would like and everyone who can see her knows that her ass is very prettily bruised. Once dinner is over, Heda must preside over the rest of the festivities, it is along night for all of them, mostly for Clarke. She is seated once again on her knees between her alphas squirming to find a comfortable position. She accidentally brushes her clit against her heel and gasps. Anya looks down lovingly and with a knowing smirk at their omega and thinks they will need to get her a cushion so she can be comfortable whenever she is expected to be out in public for long periods of time. 

As soon as she is able to get away with, Lexa stands and ushers her loves back into their tent. As soon as they are in their bed chamber, the alphas fuss over Clarke, making sure she is ok. Clarke smiles dopily at them and assures them she is better than ok. They fall into bed too exhausted for anything else. Heda knows she should be bedding her omega again to show her strength and she decides she doesn’t care and settles in to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Once dinner is over, Indra signals Octavia to follow her to her tent. Octavia will submit now ensuring her place as Indra’s seken. As soon as they enter, Indra gruffly shows Octavia her skirt and tells her to change. Octavia does as she is told and Indra is amazed there is no mouthing off. She’ll teach the omega to use her mouth in other ways. As soon as Octavia is changed, she presents herself to Indra. Indra tells her to kneel while she gets a couple of witnesses. Two guards follow Indra back into her tent and one asks Octavia the same questions Clarke was asked. Once she answers in the affirmative, they leave and Indra orders her to get on the bed on all fours.

Indra and Octavia have worked out that Octavia will be punished by spankings when she misbehaves or mouths off. Indra holds the right to spank her when she wants if Octavia turns out to like it. Octavia is curious about being spanked, she saw Clarke liked it and she liked watching it. She slumps down on her calves to test her theory and Indra. Indra approaches her skai goufa, lifts her skirt, and smacks her ass. Octavia hisses and decides she wants another. She stays put. Indra smacks her ass again and tells her up on her hands and knees. When Octavia rises, Indra can see Octavia is wet. “Is that from the show or the spankings skaigada?” She questions. When she cannot hear Octavia’s reply, she spanks her again and sees more wetness leaking from Octavia’s cunt and has her answer. “So you like being spanked. Good.” Indra already had her cock out and was stroking herself, seeing Octavia in her skirt had her semi-hard and it doesn’t take much to make her all the way hard. She enters Octavia first with a finger after Octavia had told her nervously that she had never been with anyone before. Indra promised she would go easy at first. Octavia gasps at the finger and Indra stills allowing her to adjust before she thrusts into her easily with all of Octavia’s precum leaking out. “So wet for me, Skaigada” Indra moans more to herself and receives a moan in response. “You will not cum until I tell you to, do you understand me?” “Sha fos” Octavia whimpers. After determining that her skaigada was wet enough, Indra removes her finger and grabs her cock. Octavia has no idea what size Indra is and she gasps in surprise as Indra thrusts into her. It is not nearly as forceful as Clarke’s submission was and Octavia is thankful as Indra is wide, the stretch burns and feels amazing. Indra slowly works her cock in and out of her sky girl and eventually finds herself buried to the hilt. Octavia has never felt so full in her life, even when she had been allowed to eat her fill. She feels her elbows begin to buckle. Indra feels it too.

“No, sky girl, stay upright” Indra instructs as she continues her thrusting in and out of Octavia. Octavia tries as hard as she can except her muscles are weak from unuse. “We will work to strengthen your arms, girl, for now, you may put your head down.” Indra was impressed with Octavia’s determination to stay upright and grants her arms rest. She can tell Octavia is close with this new angle and her new assault on the sky omega’s clit. Octavia moans into the furs, she has never felt anything so wonderful in all her life. She is hooked and so glad she agreed to serve Indra. Indra works her up and feels Octavia begin to flutter around her cock. She knows Octavia has never orgasmed before so she gives her permission. “Cum for me, goufa.” And with that, Octavia lets go and is rocked by the fireworks exploding inside her. It is so powerful and feels so tight around Indra that she allows herself to cum as well. There is no need to prove prowess tonight, Octavia will learn over time. Since it is late, Indra gently swats Octavia’s behind telling her to move over. They settle in and are asleep shortly after.

The morning after the ceremony finds Clarke and her alphas naked in bed. Lexa knows she must put on a show to exert her power over her handmaiden and the sky people. Today especially because the clan leaders are still here and will expect it of her. “Ai prisa,” Lexa begins, we will need to spend some time outside of the tent today meeting with the ambassadors. I will need to exert some power over you to make a show for the other leaders.” Clarke nods at this and Lexa settles some. Clarke is sent out to fetch breakfast for her alphas and she is surprised to find that the grounders greet her kindly and with respect. She had been told being a handmaiden is honorable, she just hadn’t really believed them. It feels strange to her to have the cool morning air on her tits. She isn’t used to them swaying so much as she walks. She hurries to get breakfast and get back to her tent and her alphas. 

After breakfast, Clarke gets Heda and the General ready for their meetings. She is escorted out with one of Lexa’s hands firmly gripping and occasionally squeezing an ass cheek. Heda’s hand has her skirt somewhat lifted for all to see. Clarke catches a smirk and thinks Heda does this on purpose more to show she gets to be the one to do it than as a show of power. Clarke doesn’t mind, she likes being Heda’s. General Anya walks on her others side and out of the corner of her eye, she can see Anya staring at her titties as they sway with her steps. Clarke puffs her chest a bit more at this and Anya almost falters in her steps. Anya thinks she will enjoy watching Clarke train, especially the running. Having their omega on such display has their cocks hardening as they walk into the meeting. Heda takes her throne with Anya standing and Clarke kneeling beside it. Anya’s bulge is extremely noticeable. Heda can see it too and makes her own cock even harder. She has to focus on not adjusting herself too much. 

She catches Indra’s eye who raises an eyebrow at her. Heda knows she must have her handmaiden service her in the meeting hall. She turns her attention to Clarke and tells her she must suck her off while Heda attends to the business of the day before she services her General. Clarke wonders if maybe this is why Lexa held her ass so firmly. Clarke nods and moves to untie Heda’s pants and remove her pulsing cock from its confines. Heda’s cock springs forth and bounces causing Clarke’s mouth to water. While she had taken Anya in her mouth already, this would be the first time she has given head to Heda. “Head to Heda” makes her chuckle to herself. Clarke leans forward and tentatively runs her tongue along Heda’s slit, Heda shivers. The meeting may very well have to wait. Clarke licks up and down the underside of Heda’s dick before she takes it into her mouth as far as she can go. 

Clarke hears chairs scooting and wonders what is happening. Other leaders in the meeting have gone hard watching the pretty sky blonde’s head bob up and down and have their own handmaidens servicing them as well. Clarke catches Anya’s eye as she once again licks her flat tongue against Heda’s slit. Anya almost moans at the sight. She continues taking the cock into her mouth and eventually is able to reach Lexa’s pelvis with her nose. She gags a little and backs off quickly. She tries again and it is easier this time, knowing what to expect. She still wants to gag a little at this huge cock all the way down her throat but she takes a deep breath before she tries to swallow. This has Heda cumming in an instant, not even Anya has ever done that and she can’t wait to feel it again. As her cock softens, Clarke pulls it out, stuffs Heda back in her pants and moves over to Anya after tying her pants back closed.

Servicing Anya is a little different because she is standing instead of sitting like Heda. She is upright on her knees instead of kneeling on her calves like she had been with Lexa. Anya gets much the same attention as Lexa did and since she isn’t Heda, she can make more of a show of enjoying it. She looks out at the other handmaidens servicing their leaders. Some alphas have their servants sitting and bouncing in their laps while others are getting a blowjob like Clarke’s alphas. The handmaidens to the omegas are tongue fucking them as they slouch somewhat in their chairs. Heda calls the meeting to order and they conduct their business in the midst of moans of pleasure. It’s a little distracting to Clarke, normal for the grounders. 

Once the meeting is over, it is lunch time and Clarke is told to get their lunch quickly and meet them back in their tent. The alphas come together in a searing kiss after everyone has left the meeting tent. Between kisses they ask each other if Clarke had swallowed with their dicks down her throat. The moan that escapes Heda at the memory is swallowed by Anya’s mouth. “By the gods, if I had thought of that myself…” Anya trails off kissing Lexa again, deeper this time. They remember they told Clarke to hurry and rush to their tent to see their omega bent over the table dishing out food, her tits squished between her arms. The alphas groan and decide the rest of the afternoon will be for them. Over lunch, they decide to talk more about sex with Clarke. Anya brings up Clarke’s reaction to her finger being presses against her asshole.

Clarke almost blushes at the memory and hesitantly tells them she likes it very much. They assure her they will prepare her for them before they fuck her ass with their cocks. She squirms in delight at the idea. They also discuss spanking her in public more often. Heda has visions of bending Clarke over her knee while seated on her throne. Clarke sheepishly admits, she likes the public stuff. She lifts the front of her skirt to show them how wet she is. She’s been turned on since Lexa grabbed her ass this morning on the way out of the tent. The alphas turn the conversation to breaking the war camp and moving over to TonDC and taking whatever Arkers want to go. Indra has assured them they can take on the extra people. They decide they will leave the next day after all the other clan leaders have left.

They spend the afternoon pleasuring their omega seeing as she had done so well servicing them this morning. While Anya is thrusting into her, she gathers some of the wetness leaking from between Clarke’s thighs and rubs it on her pink starburst. She sticks her fingers out for Lexa to suck and then pushes one finger against Clarke’s hole. She gasps at the intrusion and settles back into her alpha. She is face down again, she finds she likes having her ass in the air, on display. Anya slowly works her finger in and out of Clarke’s tightest hole while kissing Lexa. Lexa had been stroking herself. She gathers some of her precum on a finger for lube and soon it joins Anya’s finger in Clarke’s ass. Clarke is about to come with the additional pressure and thinks she may like anal better than anything. Her alpha’s notice her reaction and are delighted. They have discussed taking her anally soon, they want to double penetrate her. 

The alphas continue thrusting their fingers inside their omega eventually working in a third and forth finger. Clarke cums quickly after that fourth finger makes its way in. Anya is still thrusting away and building Clarke up to another orgasm. After Anya cums in her pussy, Lexa takes her place behind the omega again. She runs her cock through Clarke’s slick folds until she is coated. Lexa takes some of cum and once again lubricates Clarke’s anal canal. Once Clarke is thoroughly wet, Lexa guides her dick up to Clarke’s ass and pushes forward. To help keep her relaxed, Anya has laid down beside Clarke and started kissing her. She reaches under and starts playing with her omega’s tits that are always on display and begging for attention. Lexa continues to push forward bit by bit, she backs out a little and pushes in more. Lexa is not even half way buried in Clarke’s ass when Clarke cums more violently than she has yet. She almost passes out and the spacey look on her face has her alphas congratulating themselves. 

Clarke gives a slow nod for Lexa to continue and before long, Lexa’s cock is all the way sheathed inside Clarke. Lexa begins thrusting at a slow pace as Clarke gets used to feeling so full and turned on. Gradually, Lexa picks up her pace and begins thrusting quickly. She looks down where her dick is disappearing inside Clarke’s ass and cannot help how it hardens her more. She feels Clarke is close again and how she is squeezing down on her cock in pulses. She smacks Clarke’s ass as a distraction. Lexa doesn’t want to come yet. Clarke groans at the impact and flutters even more around Lexa. Lexa decides that was maybe was counterproductive. She continues her thrusts and enjoys watching Anya make out with Clarke. Anya has scooted underneath their gift from the sky and is helping support her. Anya’s hands are roaming all over, feeling everywhere she can reach. She brushes Lexa’s hand at Clarke’s hip and they lock their fingers together. Lexa feels herself getting close to cumming and renews her efforts. She smacks Clarke in the ass again and that has Clarke tumbling over the edge. While her pussy is busy clenching around nothing, Lexa can feel her ass clenching around her cock and it is all she needs to spill her seed inside her omega. Clarke cums again at the feeling and passes out. 

Clarke awakens hours later after it is dark, and well past dinner time. While she slept, her alphas continued in their love making and it ended with Anya fucking Lexa so hard in her ass that Lexa came without being touched. They need clean sheets. Lexa made to arrange for it and stopped when Anya reminded her they had to let their handmaiden take care of it. This meant they either had to wake their omega or wait. They decided to wait and let their exhausted prisa sleep. Clarke gets up and finds her alphas in the other room making arrangements for everyone’s departure tomorrow. She arranges dinner and after they eat, she is on her way to figure out how to get clean bedsheets. Her alphas convince her they can remove the top fur for


	4. Chapter 4

The air is cooler the next morning as they prepare to leave. Warriors and handmaidens are breaking camp all around them. When she steps outside, her nipples harden at the colder weather and she shivers. Anya is behind her and sees her shiver. “Don’t worry, ai prisa, we will winter in Polis, the tower is always warm and you won’t have to go outside very often.” Clarke is glad for this and decides she will be warmer once she is busy and moving about. She is lost in her thoughts on the way to get breakfast when she runs smack into Octavia, her breasts smush into Octavia’s bare back and they both moan at the feeling of being so close. Octavia may or may not have a slight crush on Clarke. Clarke brings her hands to Octavia’s hips to steady them both and it isn’t the cold that causes Octavia’s shiver this time. They hadn’t seen each other since they were both at the meeting the morning after the ceremony. Octavia had an easier time sitting that day than did Clarke. Taking punishment for their clan from the entire Coalition stayed with Clarke for a few days after.

Once steady, Clarke stepped back and Octavia spun around looking nervous. “I’m so sorry, O. I was lost in my own thoughts and didn’t see you.” “It’s ok,” Octavia replies with a blush. She may or may not think about how Clarke’s titties felt smashing on her back for the rest of the day. Clarke doesn’t mention the blush and Octavia is not sure if she noticed. They go together to get their alphas breakfast, chatting about the upcoming trip to TonDC. They will both be riding with their generals and looking forward to the trip. Neither one regret leaving the Ark. As they leave the breakfast tent, they hear a wolf whistle and turn to see Raven approaching them. “Damn Griff, you look gooood!” She exaggerates. When she turns to O, she stutters. “Raven, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to the Ark,” Clarke asks turning the other girls’ attention to her. “I only went back to get a few things, I’m coming with to TonDC and eventually to Polis,” she answers. Clarke and Octavia are glad to have their friend near by. Before long, the girls part ways so the handmaidens can feed their alphas. 

Once mounted, Octavia sitting in front of Indra, and Clarke in front of Anya, with Heda at the front, they leave for TonDC. The Skaikru who chose to come were given wagons to ride in so they did not have to walk and slow everyone down. Omega Bellamy had been taken by an Azgeda warrior named Echo and had chosen to become her handmaiden. Turns out Trigedasleng doesn’t differentiate between designation or gender with their titles. He wore the same skirt they did although his was as white as the war paint Azgeda warrior wore while Octavia’s was the green of the trees. Clarke’s was the color of Heda’s sash that hung from her pauldron to signify she was Heda’s. Bellamy had left earlier with Echo when the Azgeda delegation headed back home. A few other of the delinquents had found jobs they liked or were interested in. Monty and Jasper became sekens for a blacksmith. They were undecided if they also wanted to be handmaidens. While it was normal for sekens to also serve as handmaidens, it was not required. Their blacksmith beta was content with their current indecision. 

The journey to TonDC was made at a fast pace, this caused Clarke’s boobs to bounce up and down with the gait of Anya’s horse. It was apparently a big distraction not just for Anya but for Octavia too. Indra caught her staring more than once and promised a proper spanking once they returned. Octavia would never admit if she was looking forward to it. Indra figured she did. And even with the warning, Octavia still stared. Clarke felt the eyes on her and was unsure why. Anya had the reigns in one hand and her other arm wrapped around her sky omega’s waist to keep her from falling off. Clarke’s tits bounced into her arm more than once and between that and Clarke’s ass rubbing up against her as the horse moved, she was growing harder and harder. When they broke for lunch she was painfully hard so Clarke sat on her lap and rode her while she fed Anya her lunch by hand. All Anya could do was hold onto Clarke’s hips. Lexa seemed to enjoy the show, she noticed Indra and Octavia along with a few others watching also. 

After lunch, the mounted back onto their horses, they wanted to get to TonDC before nightfall. When they finally arrived, Clarke was sore in all the wrong places. She had never ridden so long or fast on a horse before. Her alphas assured her they would help soothe her achey muscles. Her breasts had never jiggled so much and they were a bit sore also. When she asked Octavia about her own boobs, Octavia simply shook her head, her boobs weren’t near as big as Clarke’s. Clarke almost asked her about her staring, she didn’t have a chance though as Indra beckoned Octavia to lay across her lap. Indra was sat on a log around the campfire in the center of town. Clarke wondered what Octavia did this time and watched as Octavia bent over Indra. Indra lifted her skirt and began spanking her. One spank for each time she caught Octavia staring at Clarke’s tits. She wound up with ten spankings. Not only was her ass red and burning, her thighs were slick with arousal when Indra was done. Indra smirked at this and left Octavia ass up squirming on her lap looking for friction. Indra smacked her again when she wiggled too much and told her to be still. Eventually, after several more spankings, Octavia fell asleep, still wet and dripping on Indra’s pants.

Clarke turned when the main spanking was over and when into her new home for the time being. It was a modest hut with an outer room and a separate bedroom. She noticed her alphas had started a fire in the fire place and were sitting near it talking quietly. She joined them until they all went to bed for a few rounds of love making. Clarke earned herself a few spankings of her own and thought of how delicious Octavia looked bent over Indra’s knee. She told her alphas who only smirked at her confession. They would stay in TonDC for a few weeks before heading back to Polis. 

Clarke had mostly forgotten about her collar and wore it most of the time inside and outside their home. Her alphas took it off her when it got in their way while kissing her neck. One morning she went out to get their breakfast and forgot to put it back on. Quint noticed and took pleasure in dragging her to the door of Heda’s hut and asking her why her slave wasn’t properly collared. Heda came out in a rush and noticed Clarke had indeed forgotten to put it on this morning. It pained her that Quint was the one that caught her. She would have to punish her if it had been Indra, or one of her guards with a soft spot for her omega, she could have gotten away with a few more playful swats. Clarke had reassured her after receiving her punishment from the clans that she was ok, still it worried her wonderful alpha. 

Before Lexa could say anything, she saw Clarke reach down and grab her ankles. With a bounce of her knees, the skirt flipped up over her ass and onto her back. She would never admit to practicing that little move, if she had practiced. Clarke leaned up a little with an arch to her back to look over her shoulder to her Heda. Heda nodded and stepped up to spank her omega for forgetting her collar. She only received three spankings and while they were noisy, they weren’t especially hard. Anya, however was plenty hard at Clarke’s little display. Admiring the slick in Clarke’s pussy, she put her hand on her omega’s back to keep her in that position while she unfastened her pants. She would take Clarke right here, right now. As soon as she pulled her hard cock from her pants, it was buried deep inside Clarke’s cunt. Clarke moaned obscenely at the force and thrust herself backwards to meet Anya’s hips. Gods did she love a good fucking. Quint stood there pleased with himself thinking how he had gotten the skai branwada in trouble with her alphas. He had no idea how much love was between the three.

Once she took her punishment like a good girl, she was told it was time for her to start training. She almost had a smart retort but the look in Heda’s eye had her clamping her mouth shut. Anya led Clarke over to the training grounds where many fos’ were with their sekens. Many of whom were also handmaidens. After a morning of training, Clarke and Octavia went together to get lunch for their alphas. Indra and Octavia would be joining Clarke and her alphas at lunch today. While Octavia had been learning more and more to keep her mouth closed when she was told to do something, she still had trouble. There were only four chairs at the table in Heda’s hut and unlike Clarke, she had to kneel next to Indra’s seat for the entire meal. She grumbled to herself as she ate. Indra heard every word. “If you want to sit at the table like a big girl, get up here and sit on my cock Octavia.” Octavia looked at her wide eyed realizing she had been speaking ill of Heda’s handmaiden being a spoiled brat, just like on the Ark. She rose to her feet and moved to untie Indra’s pants, when she freed her cock, she made to take Indra’s cock into her pussy facing her. “No, goufa, turn around and give me your ass.” Octavia had only had a little ass play with Indra and wasn’t near as stretched or prepared and this would burn. 

Octavia spun around with a glare at Clarke that earned her a smack to her ass. “Knock it off branwada.” Indra scolded. “Now, spread your cheeks like a good little girl and sit down.” Octavia reached back to spread her cheeks and lowered herself. Indra grabbed her by the hip with one hand to help guide her down and used the other to line up her cock with her goufa’s asshole. Slowly they worked Octavia down and her face reddened at the audience. Once Octavia was all the way sat in Indra’s lap, Indra ordered, “Now fuck yourself while I finish my lunch.” Octavia hated with Indra made her fuck herself while Indra did something else. She much preferred when they worked together. Octavia bounced herself up and down on Indra’ cock while the others ate and talked. When her legs grew tired and she slowed, she felt another spanking. She increased her speed again. After Indra finished eating, she took to rubbing Octavias tits. She pinched and pulled her nipples until they were as hard as any cock. When Indra was getting close, she stood, still sheathed in Octavia’s ass. She planted Octavia’s hands on the table and thrust into her with a fast pace. Octavia found herself liking anal more and more. Octavia began clenching her ass around Indra’s dick though she didn’t dare come without permission. She had learned that the hard way. Every time she came without Indra telling her to, Indra would bring her to peak again and then stepped away from her stroking her own cock until she came on Octavia’s chest. 

Eventually, Indra reached around and began playing with Octavias clit with one hand, the other hand had been firmly gripping Octavia’s hip. Clarke and her alphas had enjoyed the show, especially when Indra stood up and Octavia’s tithes were dangling in the air. It gave Heda an idea. She had Clarke clear the table, she even took Indra and Octavia’s plates as they were otherwise occupied. Heda told Clarke to lay on the table and press her boobs together. Heda climbed on top of her omega and put her hard cock between Clarke’s tits. She began thrusting while she held onto Clarke’s shoulders and Clarke held her boobs together. Heda wondered why she hadn’t thought of this before. With Clarke on her back servicing their Heda with her breasts, her feet planted on the table with bent knees and dripping pussy right in her line of sight, Octavia came in an instant, all thought of Indra’s command forgotten.

Octavia fell forward and rested her head on the table enamored by Clarke’s dripping pussy in front of her. Indra spanked her hard and while she jerked from the impact, she didn’t move, too blissed out with the sight. Octavia would pay for this later and she didn’t even care. Anya smirked at Indra, they both knew how Octavia stared at the other sky girl. Indra kept up her pace in Octavia’s ass deciding she would talk to the other alphas before she punished Octavia. By now Anya had her own cock out and had been stroking herself. Once Indra came, she offered Octavia’s ass to the other General. Anya quickly accepted. It was customary to share a handmaiden’s ass as long as everyone had been in agreement prior to it happening. After the ride to TonDC, Indra had approached Heda and the her fellow General to discuss Octavia and they had all agreed to share her ass if the opportunity arose. Octavia too had agreed to be shared in her initial negotiations with Indra. 

Anya lined up with Octavia’s gaping ass and congratulated Indra on a job well done. Octavia hadn’t moved from her position staring at Clarke’s dripping pussy and Anya hadn’t made her. She did however spank Octavia and the jolt sent a rush of wet dripping from her own pussy. As Anya entered her and began thrusting, Octavia was surprised at how different Anya felt. She had not yet been shared with anyone and enjoyed this new feeling. What Indra had in girth, Anya had in length. Anya fucked into Octavia’s ass while she watched her mate fuck into their omega’s tits. It was hot and every now and again at a subtle nod from their Heda, Clarke would open her mouth and flatten her tongue so Heda’s cock could slide across it and into her mouth. After a few thrusts like this, Heda was ready to explode, she stayed thrusting in Clarke’s tits and directed her spurts of cum into Clarke’s mouth and all over her face. Clarke was unaware of how hard her hips were thrusting into nothing and Heda felt every one. After she finished, She climbed off Clarke and the table and scooted Clarke to the edge, much to Octavia’s dismay as she lots her view of Clarke’s slickened pussy. 

Once she got positioned, Heda began thrusting into her omega, making eye contact with Anya the whole time who continued her pounding of Octavia’s ass. The two omega’s were slack under their powerful thrusts. Octavia had been dripping onto her legs and the floor below her since she came without permission. She was getting close again from the anal alone and Anya could feel the muscle’s contracting. Indra gave her a nod granting her control over Octavia’s orgasm. “Octavia, you may not cum until Heda makes Clarke cum. Do you understand?” Octavia nods her agreement and decides she better figure out how to last this time. At Anya’s words, Heda looked up at her General and they shared a knowing look, they would drag this out. Both omegas were close to coming so the alphas slowed their pace. Indra had gone hard again watching her Heda cum on Clarke’s face and she was stroking herself languidly, enjoying watching both omegas writhe under the powerful alphas. While Indra and Anya shared the same title, being Heda’s mate gave Anya the slightest advantage over Indra and she respected her place. 

Wanting to take full advantage of Octavia’s weakness for the other sky girl, Anya turned to Indra, “Have you considered a plug to keep this fine ass open for you?” She questioned. Indra smiled and shook her head, no. “I like it when she squeaks when I enter her ass, it’s really quite cute.” At this talk of a plug, Clarke quirked an eyebrow at Lexa. Lexa smiled and looked to Anya. “It seems our prisa might like one, fos, what do you think?” Lexa didn’t call Anya fos very often anymore and when she did, it was a term of endearment more than station. Anya smiled fondly at the moniker and replied, “Sha, I would like that. Would you like that prisa? To have a plug made to keep your fine ass open all the time and ready for us to fuck you?” Clarke is close to coming between the thoughts of an ass plug and Heda’s cock stroking her in all the right places. She can only nod her agreement.

With this, Lexa renews her efforts to cum inside her sky omega and have her cum around her. It seems Heda liked this idea too and wanted it seen to immediately. Lexa takes a hand from Clarke’s hip and begins to circle her clit causing the omega to moan and before long, they were both cumming loudly. As soon as Octavia (who hadn’t taken her eyes off the other omega) saw Clarke cumming, she let herself go under Anya and her twitching muscles around Anya’s cock had Anya cumming in her ass hard. Once the alphas were finished and the omega’s recovered, Clarke was sent to the blacksmith to have a plug made for her ass. She was almost embarrassed at how wet the thought made her and also that she was talking to a blacksmith about her ass. She remembered there is no shame around sex in her new culture and decided to hold her head high instead. While she was gone, Octavia got a spanking while she was still bent over the table. After, the alphas regained their seats and left Octavia, reddened ass hanging out on display. They began to discuss Octavia right in front of her, ignoring how her face turned as red as her whipped ass. 

When Clarke returned home with a spring in her step to tell her alphas that her new accessory would be done tomorrow, she stopped in surprise when she looked to see the alphas sitting around a very red Octavia who had not yet moved. The alphas had decided while she was gone that Octavia would be the one to tell her why her red ass was still sticking out in the air and her face was the same shade. They had already asked Octavia and required her to answer to all three of them about her staring, she was embarrassed at being caught. Clarke took her seat at the table and Octavia realized she was jealous too. She knows she did this willingly and agreed to everything happening to her, she can’t help her feelings though. 

“So, what’s going on?” The blonde omega questioned her alphas. Lexa spoke up, “Octavia has something she wants to tell you.” They all know Octavia doesn’t want to talk about it which is why Lexa said it that way. Indra had shared that humiliation in some circumstances does wonders for Octavia’s attitude. It also makes her drip on the floor. This had not helped Octavia’s situation any. She turned her head slowly so she could see Clarke and mumbled, “I keep staring at you and our alphas keep catching me.” Clarke has a very cute confused expression on her face and Octavia hears Indra clear her throat. Octavia swallows hard. “I am attracted to you Clarke.” Now it’s Clarke’s turn to blush. “You are kind, and gentle. You see me and gods, you are sexy as fuck and they way your titties sway when you walk and how they bounced on the ride here, I can’t take my eyes off you.” She feels a quick succession of smacks to her ass at how carried away she got. She moans, and her face catches up to the new redness of her ass. At the reprimand, she mutters “Moba Heda, Wormana.” “Apologies accepted,” Anya speaks up this time. “We agree with you wholeheartedly.” 

“So what are we going to do about this? Octavia can’t really get spanked every time she stares, that’s all she would do.” Octavia blushes further, it seems her little omega has been caught by the skai prisa as well. “What would you like to have happen, prisa?” She is asked by Indra which surprises her especially with the name. “I,” she starts, unsure, “I don’t know.” What normally happens in your culture when someone else’s handmaiden has feelings like Octavia does?” “Well, if both handmaidens are amenable, they usually fuck like rabbits under the supervision of their fos.” Indra answers and Heda cuts in, “You however aren’t anyone else’s handmaiden, ai prisa, you are Heda’s.” Clarke understands now. So what happens when one of them is Heda’s handmaiden?” She asks. We don’t know,” Anya answers, “It hasn’t happened in any of our lifetimes.” “Well, I don’t want her to be in serious trouble for it.” Clarke replies. 

Lexa sees Clarke’s hesitation and makes a decision. “For now, Octavia will be spanked twice a day. Once spank for every time we catch her staring. This is so that no one’s day is entirely spent spanking Octavia and so that she can train and accomplish her other tasks each day. They will take place here in our home with all of us in attendance. Do I make myself clear?” She receives a chorus of “Sha Heda.” With the matter resolved for now, the handmaidens are sent to carry out their daily household tasks and the leaders go about their business as well. When evening comes round, Indra comes with Octavia in tow. She hasn’t seen Clarke since lunch so she receives no spankings. When Indra takes Octavia home, she decides she like Octavia bent over and takes her multiple times in this position. Octavia loves it.

The weeks go by with the handmaidens training in the mornings with the other sekens on their combat skills, the 5 of them continue to have lunch together each day. It makes Octavia’s punishment easier. In the afternoons, everyone goes about the daily tasks and after dinner if Octavia has no spankings to receive, she and Indra stay home. One morning, the alphas are awakened by a different smell in the air, their prisa is nearing her heat. They are both rock hard and decide to take care of each other while their beauty sleeps. She will need her rest once her heat fully arrives. They take their activities to the living area and Anya fucks into Lexa without abandon. Anya loves that Heda submits herself this way and it makes Anya cum all the harder. Clarke wakes to the sounds of slapping thighs and wet thrusts. She smiles to herself and goes to watch. She loves watching her alphas have sex, regardless of what they are doing. Over breakfast, they decide they want to be in Polis for Clarke’s heat so they begin making preparations to leave that afternoon. It is a two and a half day trip. Indra, Octavia, Raven, and several others are told to make their preparations as well. Raven still hasn’t figured out where she fits in yet. Maybe Polis will give her a better idea. 

They set out after lunch, Heda at the front behind several guards, her generals flanking her with the rest behind them. Octavia has made progress in her ogling of Clarke however, the horseback riding and two and a half days of travel have her ass sore for reasons other than riding a horse. If Octavia didn’t like the spankings and humiliation so much, they may have done something different. The fact is, they all enjoyed it very much. At some point during their time in TonDC, Clarke had been allowed to be the one to spank Octavia, that made both girls moan in pleasure. It also made all three alphas instantly hard. Why had they not thought of that sooner?

The first day of travel goes by without any problems and being outside has helped with the smell of Clarke’s impending heat. The next morning though, she wakes to her alpha’s hard cocks pressing into her on either side. Her heat would be here this evening or the next morning. She had been riding with Anya the previous day and was slated to ride with Heda today. After they pack up and begin on their journey again, Heda becomes rock hard behind Clarke, her heat and the horse combine to have her dry humping into Clarke. Heda lifts the front of Clarke’s skirt and begins fondling her clit, this has Clarke moaning in pleasure and melting into Lexa. Heda’s cock pushing into her backside all morning had her just as wet as her impending heat did. “Ai prisa” Heda moans into her ear. “Mmmm” was all the reply Clarke could manage. “I need to be inside you” Heda responds. “Hmm’kay” Clarke moans. 

Clarke had been wearing her butt plug regularly since she got it. She found she enjoyed the cold metal that held her open for her alphas. Heda called for a break and when they dismounted her horse, Heda spun Clarke around and quickly pulled the plug from Clarke’s ass. Clarke moaned and almost came from that alone. Heda gives her a playful smack before she hands her a waterskin for a drink. She leaned in close and whispered, “When we get back on my horse, you will mount me as well.” Clarke’s head spun at the thought of riding Heda while riding Heda’s horse. Clarke opens Heda’s trousers and uses her dripping cunt to lubricate Heda’s cock. When Lexa is good and slick, she mounts her horse and waits for Clarke to join her. Clarke normally does not have her feet in the stirrups but she uses them now to position her ass over Heda’s cock. 

When she sinks down Clarke thinks everyone heard their shared moan. She doesn’t care she’s lost to the pleasure. The sound has Octavia slack jawed and Indra notices. She takes it easy on her sky handmaiden, the sound had made her harden as well. She has Octavia mount her horse facing her so Octavia can jerk her off while Indra plays with her tits. She decides a little mercy may be in order as Octavia had been well behaved so far on this trip, she moves her hand under Octavia’s skirt to find her soaked center. She begins rubbing small circles on Octavia’s clit while Octavia is using her hand on Indra’s cock. 

Heda has them moving in no time. With Clarke’s feet back out of the stirrups, and Lexa’s in, she uses them to thrust further into her skai prisa as the horse walks down the trail. They are both enjoying the pressure of Clarke sitting on Heda’s cock. Lexa can’t get quite enough movement though so she decides to kick her horse into a trot. Clarke is at the mercy of Lexa’s grip on her waist. Each thrust of Heda’s cock into her ass had her soaking the saddle further. Lexa held the reigns slack as the horse new this trail quite well, thankful for her well trained steed. She was holding onto Clarke’s hips with a firm grip helping the girl bounce as the horse trotted along. Clarke came as she felt Heda thrusting into her ass and her clit hitting the saddle with each step. Her cum added to the mess of the saddle and she did not care. After a little while trotting, the in and out, up and down, constant thrusting into her omega’s ass, Lexa came again. Lexa slowed her horse back down. She had cum twice in her sky omega’s ass and loved the feeling of being inside her. Clarke had cum again as well. Back at a walk, her cock remained hard as they swayed back and forth in the saddle.

Clarke was now slumped against her alpha and sated. Heda called her General up to ride next to her and to admire their sleeping omega. They began to discuss her heat and the possibility of mating her. They would ask her when she woke if that is what she wanted. It is very much what her alphas want. They wondered with her impending heat, when their combined ruts might hit. They may be very busy for quite some time. When Clarke awoke, she saw Anya riding next to her and she reached out to grab Anya’s hand. The movement caused a stirring in her ass and she remembered she was still also riding Lexa. This made her moan with want. While Clarke slept, Lexa had gone somewhat soft, with her awake and moving again now, she became hard quickly. She was enjoying having her cock sheathed in her omega’s ass and began using the stirrups to once again thrust up into the omega. When the alpha lifted in the stirrups, the omega pitched forward grabbing the saddle horn for balance giving Lexa the space to pull out a little before she sank back in. It took a little work to find a rhythm and the movements to bring them both to orgasm. Anya continued her ride beside them, watching in awe as her loves fucked on a horse. 

It was time to stop for the night and Anya was glad, watching her mate and omega go at it had her painfully hard. While Clarke went about her handmaiden duties, Lexa was busy sucking Anya off in the woods. Once Anya came and was no longer suffering, they decided to wait until dinner for more. Tomorrow, Lexa had promised Anya could have a turn with their omega riding her on a horse. Clarke’s heat was getting closer and she was writhing a bit during dinner at the campfire. Anya took pity on her and began rubbing her clit while they ate. This time it was Raven who stared in awe. Octavia heard her gasp and wondered what was going on. One look at Raven had her following her gaze. When she saw Clarke, she looked to her fos guiltily and climbed onto Indra’s lap with her ass in the air for her punishment. With Clarke riding with Lexa all day, she couldn’t really see her so she only received a couple of spankings tonight. 

Indra felt the tell tale wetness on her leg and told Octavia to rub herself on Indra’s lap until she came. Octavia planted her hands on the ground below her and did as she was told. Not that an orgasm on Indra was a hardship or anything. Indra left her ass bare and enjoyed watching it flex as Octavia worked herself up and over the edge of her orgasm. Watching Octavia get herself off made Indra hard so when Octavia had recovered, she told her handmaiden to suck her off. Octavia did with gusto. Her cheeks burned a little with embarrassment knowing Raven was watching her and she was glad it was dark out so Raven wouldn’t know and tease her about it. 

While Octavia was sucking off Indra, Indra got Raven’s attention and warned her if she wanted to stare, she could stare at Octavia, not Clarke. Raven had no trouble switching her attention to her other friend. She was amazed at how open and horny the grounders were. She thought she might like to be a handmaiden too and asked how she might get herself a big bad alpha to order her around. Indra explained it would be helpful for her to have a fos because often it is in the fos/seken relationship that one finds themselves a handmaiden. Because of her injury from Murphy shooting her, she knew she could not be a warrior. She wasn’t sure about hunting either. Indra told her once they got to Polis that she could go around the market and see what all the options were for her, she needed to find her place soon anyway so she could begin her training and contribute to society. Indra suggested she could become a seken/handmaiden to a more experienced handmaiden if she liked it, then that is what she could do. Raven said she would think about it. 

The whole time they were talking, Octavia was working her mouth up and down Indra’s cock. Indra had become quite adept and doing other things while receiving a blow job. She finally gave into her need and came in Octavia’s mouth. When Octavia could swallow no more, she removed her mouth and directed Indra’s explosive cum all over her breasts. She wore Indra’s seed with pride. They saw someone approaching and realized it was the blacksmith come to check on his handiwork for Heda, the General, and their omega. He traveled with them to do some trading in Polis. Behind him followed two handmaidens and when they got closer to the fire, Raven realized Monty and Jasper were in the same green skirts as Octavia. She went to tease them and stopped at a stern glare from the blacksmith. Monty and Jasper had accepted the offer of handmaiden from their fos. While he was mated and had no desire for sex not from his mate, he valued the training that came with serving as a handmaiden. 

Turns out Monty and Jasper rather liked wearing skirts and if left along for too long, they would both be found with very hard dicks pushing out from beneath their skirts. It had been agreed upon with their fos that they could only act on their desires with each other with permission. This sometimes meant hours of straining dicks while they worked the forge. As their fos sat and spoke with Heda, they sat and talked to Raven. She asked them if they liked training to be blacksmiths and what it was like being a handmaiden. They answered her questions with a rosy tint to their cheeks, hidden by the firelight. They had been caught fooling around more than once on the Ark although this is the first they have been open about their feelings with someone else from the Ark. Part of their negotiations included them being open about it. 

After Indra had cum, she released Octavia to join her sky friends and soon, Clarke came over too. Raven felt the odd one out being so well dressed. She decided she really needed to find her place. She had been noticing a change in her friends, how they seemed more confident in themselves after becoming sekens/handmaidens. She wanted that for herself. She also just wanted a place to belong. It had been so long since she had that. When she was working on her escape pod with Abby, she felt a sense of belonging but only when it had been the two of them. Since they came to earth though, Abby had been too busy and Raven too guarded to approach her. Plus there were all those Ark alphas going batshit about Clarke that Abby was dealing with so she let it go.

The next morning, they packed camp quickly and Clarke’s heat was as good as here. As Lexa had promised, she rode Anya’s horse with Anya’s dick held securely in her ass. They tried to have her sheath Anya’s cock in her soaking pussy but the angle was wrong and it wasn’t comfortable. Maybe after lunch she could turn around and ride Anya like that. Both her alphas had made her cum twice before they got up this morning and since it was their last travel day, they couldn’t knot her until they made it home to the tower. They had all talked about mating and she readily agreed that she wanted to be completely and entirely theirs. They beamed with pride at her response. This all led to more orgasms before they were forced up to begin their day. 

After numerous orgasms from anal and Anya rolling her clit between her fingers, Clarke slumped back against Anya and fell asleep. Anya loved the feeling of her cock in her sleeping omega and she looked forward to wearing her omega’s bite on the other side of her neck from her mate’s. With Clarke back on Anya’s horse, Octavia again was faced with trying not to stare. Indra took pity on the poor skai goufa and had the girl lean against her while Indra held her by a tit. With Indra’s head blocking her view and her hand holding Octavia firmly in place, Octavia fell into a nap as well. She woke to Indra’s cock poking her backside and Indra’s hand on her cunt instead of her boob. She realized how wet she was and moaned at the feeling of her fos groping her. Indra suspected Clarke’s heat had triggered Octavia’s. It wasn’t uncommon for a strong omega such as Clarke to trigger the heats of other unmated omegas. Indra wasn’t yet due for her rut and knew she would have her hands full with Octavia in heat. She hoped her little skai branwada wouldn’t be as mouthy as she feared. She would just have to keep her mouth busy in other ways, Indra decided.

During their ride, Heda had called forth her General so she could watch her omega ride Anya. It had her painfully hard as it had yesterday with Anya. When they stopped for lunch, even though it was Clarke’s duty to service them, they once again went into the woods where Anya sucked off Lexa. While they didn’t mind having their cock out around others, sometimes, they just preferred it to be them. And so they did just that. With her alphas in the woods, Clarke got busy helping to prepare lunch. While they were traveling she was learning more about food preparation and even helped wash all the dishes. With less handmaidens on the trip, there was more work to go around so all handmaidens helped. When her alphas returned, she was more hungry for them and may have put an extra swing in her titties as she walked. They definitely noticed. Clarke isn’t sure how she managed it but she found herself on her back with Anya’s face in her pussy eating her for dessert. Anya’s hands were unrelenting on her breasts, twisting and pulling her nipples. Lexa had had enough of watching and kneeled behind Anya, lowered her pants to her thighs and rode her ass hard. 

The sight above her had Clarke moaning in pleasure, seeing her Commander fucking her General whose face was buried in her cunt was one of her favorite sights. Or, some variation on that theme. Clarke’s heat had in fact triggered heats in several other unmated omegas. Many a fos was having dessert this day. Octavia was bent over a log taking Indra from behind. Raven had to settle for her own fingers having no one else to help sate her needs. Fuck this heat was going to suck without anyone around to help her. Maybe she could get a handmaiden to help, she’d have to ask.

Once mounted back up for the last leg of their trip, Clarke faced Anya on her horse and sank her dripping cunt down onto Anya’s hard shaft. Gods that felt so good, they both moaned at the feeling. Octavia was staring again and Indra had no idea what she was going to do with this skai goufa she was starting to love. She tipped Octavia’s head back onto her shoulder she couldn’t see again. With Octavia staying put, Indra decided to reward her and rubber her clit for her. She told Octavia to play with her own nipples and enjoyed the sight. After Octavia had her orgasm, she fell asleep and Indra was thankful she wouldn’t have to punish Octavia too badly this evening. 

With the tower in sight, Heda quickened her pace requiring all with her to do the same. Trotting with a hard cock in her cunt this time, instead of her ass was a different sensation, she thinks she likes it the other way better. Who is she kidding, she’s riding her alpha riding a horse. Life was pretty great as Heda’s handmaiden. They both came and stayed in their position until they arrived at the tower. Clarke was lifted off Anya by Lexa while Anya stuffed herself back into her pants. At some point, Indra had opened her own pants and Octavia had been sitting on her cock so that it rubbed Octavia’s clit. Octavia was a blissed out mess from cumming so much and Indra was just as hard without enough relief. Anya helped the poor skai goufa off Indra and her horse while Indra redressed herself and dismounted. They all made their way hastily into the tower. Lexa had the wherewithal to have a guard arrange a room for Raven and see if one of the handmaidens would volunteer to help her with her heat. With that, they were gone to their rooms.

Clarke had a hard time walking and any other time, Octavia may had made fun of her but she was having a hard enough time herself. Indra’s room was a floor below Heda’s and they once they were to their rooms, Indra had Octavia over the arm of the couch, not even making it to the bed. When they finally arrived home, Lexa arranged for food for the week, knowing her omega would be out of commission for such duties. She would have to see about ordering her handmaiden out of those duties permanently now that they were home. She turned back to her loves to see Anya rutting into Clarke on their bed. As she did at lunch, she mounted up behind Anya and fucked her in the ass. After a nap, they had decided it was time for Clarke to take both alpha cocks at the same time; Anya in her pussy and Lexa in her ass. They had decided to try it standing so Anya picked up Clarke who wrapped her legs around Anya’s waist and slipped down her cock while Lexa got behind Clarke and lined up with her ass. As Clarke was sinking down on Anya, she also sank down on Lexa. Anya and Lexa held her up while Clarke used her legs for leverage to thrust up and down on both cocks. They were all three amazed at how it felt. Clarke had never been so full and Lexa and Anya could feel each other while both inside their omega. If it were possible to walk around like this, they may never change positions, Lexa thought to herself.

The double penetration had been more than Clarke had expected and she loved it as much as it seemed her alphas did. She had multiple orgasms and fell asleep between her alphas still seated on them both. Lexa slowly withdrew her cock and Anya carried their prisa over to their bed and laid her down gently. The alphas settled on either side of her while they all slept. Next they woke, Clarke needed a knot. She didn’t know she could feel so desperate for something she’d never felt before. Lexa had her flip over onto all fours before she sank her cock into the soaked pussy, gods, would she ever tire of this omega and her holes? She didn’t think so. Lexa set a brutal pace at Clarke’s begging and when Clarke felt Heda’s knot, she wasn’t sure it would fit. Lexa calmly stroked her back and told her to relax. Anya had still been asleep and upon waking and moved over to kiss Clarke. She began playing with Clarke’s clit and when she came, Lexa pushed her knot inside her omega. They carefully laid on their side and rested while Lexa’s knot deflated. 

Once Lexa’s knot had gone down, Clarke drank the awful tea that would prevent pregnancy. They wanted pups, just not yet though. This was all still so new, they wanted to enjoy it. Next it was Anya’s turn to knot their sky omega and like she had by the waterfall, Clarke rode Anya. All Lexa could do was stare at Clarke’s titties bouncing with her movements. It was the same with Anya as it had been with Lexa, Clarke was unsure her knot would fit. She was pleasantly surprised when she came down from her orgasm to feel it seated inside her. She collapsed onto Anya’s chest and slept. 

After two knots in quick succession, Clarke’s heat settled enough for her to think clearly. She wanted to know if she would be allowed to bite them as well. After they calmed down when Clarke told them about the ways of the Ark, they assured her they would wear her bite with pride. They decided to claim each other today and Clarke hesitantly asked if both alphas could knot her and claim her at the same time. They were concerned an anal knot might hurt her, Clarke was certain she would be fine with all the stretching they had done previously and her constant wearing of the butt plug. They agreed to try and if it seemed like it wouldn’t work, they would stop. When Clarke was ready, she climbed onto Anya and sunk her ass onto her cock and laid backwards onto Anya’s chest. Once she was situated, Lexa approached and seated herself inside Clarke’s pussy. Anya could feel Clarke’s wetness sliding down her ass crack and helping lubricate her asshole. This would help with the anal knotting. The alphas went too slow and when Clarke demanded they speed up their thrusts, they did so reluctantly. After a bit of coordinated thrusting, Lexa took to Clarke’s clit and urged her to cum. Clarke had a powerful orgasm. The alphas came without knotting her, wanting to make sure enough lubrication was present for a double knotting. When she figured out she no knots, she glared at her alpha still sheathed in her cunt. Lexa gave a sheepish shrug and thrust hard enough to have Clarke moaning. 

Lexa was proud of her momentary distraction and began to thrust with more vigor. Poor Anya was unable to thrust much with all the weight on her so Lexa helped Clarke to sit up so Anya had more space to move. When the alphas began moving again with vigor, they did not hold themselves back this time. Clarke felt their knots with every thrust and as soon as Clarke came they both thrust hard enough for their knots to slip inside. This caused both alphas to explode into her and they both bit down on Clarke as they came. Clarke bit into Lexa and would bite Anya later. Taking her alpha’s knots and bites had been so much that Clarke passed out cold. She went limp in their arms and they worked to lay on their sides, content to hold their omega until she woke and their knots deflated. The alphas finally felt whole. They felt complete before when it was just the two of them, they always knew an omega would make them whole. Clarke’s heat triggered their ruts and they spent the better part of a week locked away having sex. None of the three of them could ever imagine being happier than they were that week.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Indra and Octavia mated about a year after Clarke and her alphas did. Indra’s strong hand and training had been what Octavia needed to grow out of her childish ways and become a skilled warrior. She still became childish around Indra sometimes just to get her riled up. She claimed the sex was better then. Raven had enjoyed having a handmaiden and decided that she would be a handmaidens seken. She had been chosen by a cute little alpha and no one was surprised when they mated. Raven became the handmaiden for Heda, the General, and Clarke. She picked up all the duties Clarke no longer wanted to do. Raven was disappointed she couldn’t only wear a skit so her mate enlisted her services. Raven finally got her skirt, a place to call home, and a family. 

Heda and her mates did indeed wait to have children and now Clarke was 8 months pregnant and about to burst. Her hormones were raging, her feet were swollen, and her back ached. While Heda and Anya attended to Coalition duties, Raven spent her days with Clarke seeing to her needs. And while Raven had learned to keep her sarcastic mouth closed around Clarke’s alphas, she gave the omega a very hard time when they were alone. Octavia became pregnant shortly after Clarke and the three omegas were thrilled for all the little pups that would soon be running around the tower. Raven had been forbidden in a hormonal fit by Clarke to become pregnant before the babies had been born. So far she had been successful and swore she would with her next heat so her pups too could grow up with her sisters’ kids.

Eventually, all the Ark alphas who tried to keep the ways of the Ark were taken out of power and banished from Coalition lands. Many did not survive that first winter. Clarke and her mom were able to smooth out their relationship after the babies came. Pups have a way of bringing people together. Clarke birthed three beautiful pups, Jacob, Madi, and Aden. Octavia and Indra had two and named them Noah and Nora. Octavia thought it would be funny. Indra did not yet she loved her omega so much, she didn’t put up a fight. As promised, Raven became pregnant during her next heat after all the pups had been born and also had twins. She and her alpha named them Artigas and Auria. 

The end.


End file.
